Cuando todo esté oscuro
by El Proyecto Above Dawn
Summary: Un daiyoukai presencia la muerte de una miko. Entonces Tenseiga interviene.
1. I

_Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi_

* * *

**Aclaración: **Se van a encontrar con subtítulos, y es que en un principio los escribí como capítulos separados pero después decidí juntarlos. Aunque están seguidos no quiere decir que continúen en donde quedó el anterior; obviamente, están todos conectados. De todos modos, si no se entienden, espero que me lo hagan saber.

* * *

**Primera Parte**

* * *

**I**

**Al encontrarte**

Ese era un bosque peculiar. Por su follaje agresivo, opresivo; por sus pesados aromas, invasivos, avasallantes. Lo evitaba siempre, porque su olfato, fino y métrico, protestaba. Había allí, además, formas extrañas de vida, youkais como pocas veces había visto. Su sola presencia los mantenía a ralla pero jamás subestimó su instinto, el que le decía que lo mejor era permanecer a cierta distancia.

Cuando su éxodo lo llevaba por sus cercanías, lo hacían por su periferia, en lo abierto de la llanura despejada de su alrededor.

Esa noche vio la variante cuando el distintivo olor de sangre humana llegó a sus fosas nasales. La habría ignorado, como tantas veces hizo en el pasado con tantas otras personas, pero ese ser humano era una mujer, que conocía además: la miko de su medio hermano. Agudizó su oído, extendió su youki hasta sentir su presencia, como un radar, y se percató de que su corazón latía cada vez más lento, pronto a claudicar.

Miró a su pequeña partida dormir profundamente y sabiendo que nada les pasaría en su ausencia, se adentró a ese bosque a investigar. A medida que caminaba advertía que el resto de aquel grupo no estaba cerca, ni siquiera podía distinguir el olor de Inuyasha, lo cual le supo curioso. Lo que sí advirtió en el pesado aire de ese bosque era el hedor del hanyou Naraku y por lo que reparó, muy vivo, más fuerte.

Para cuando arribó a destino, la miko exhalaba sus últimos alientos. Se sorprendió ligeramente al ver que estaba consciente y sus ojos se abrieron con fuerza cuando logró recortarlo en esa densa oscuridad. La miró desde su altura, sabiendo que era demasiado tarde, que sus heridas eran demasiado graves.

La miko tenía miedo.

Pero no por ella.

Y con miedo murió.

Observó unos minutos más la dantesca escena, el grotesco charco de sangre a su alrededor, el fuerte olor metálico, su cuerpo yermo, la expresión de pavor, sus ojos bien abiertos. Cuando pretendió marcharse, Tenseiga latió contra su cadera. Muy auspiciosamente. _La miko tiene propósito_, pensó, obedeciendo al colmillo. Cuando su poder se hizo manifiesto a través de su luz, Sesshomaru se sorprendió de ver tantas criaturas dispuestas alrededor de la mujer, sus manos listas para tomar tan particular alma. _Es deseada en el otro mundo_, sospechó.

Agitó el arma y se deshizo de los recolectores. Minutos después el color volvía al rostro de Kagome y con una abrupta inhalación, se irguió con fuerza, abrumada. Respirando con velocidad, intentó calmarse, pero ni su experiencia mortal ni la oscuridad opresora del bosque oficiaba como tónico.

—¿Lord Sesshomaru?

El daiyoukai se arrodilló y se acercó para que pudiese verlo. En esa proximidad Kagome vio el colmillo y cómo era guardado en su vaina. Casi inmediatamente los recuerdos llegaron a ella como una embestida y el temor de hacía unos instantes retornó con renovado vigor; sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y la desesperación no la dejaba pensar con claridad.

—¿Puede… sentir a los demás?

—No.

Ahogó un sollozo. Sesshomaru se incorporó, sabiendo que allí no había más por hacer, por muy curioso que se reconociese por sus circunstancias. Ella lo imitó rápidamente y sintiéndose más indefensa y vulnerable que nunca, peticionó con especial humildad:

—¿Puedo quedarme con usted, Lord Sesshomaru?

—Mm —y volvió sobre sus pasos, asegurándose de transitar el mejor camino por ella, virtualmente ciega en ese entorno.

El débil fuego que anunciaba el campamento trajo los detalles faltantes al daiyoukai sobre el verdadero estado de la mujer. Sus ropas rasgadas, las manchas de sangre, el cabello despeinado, su piel sucia. La vio arrodillarse frente a las llamas, la vista perdida, su semblante ausente, su persona ida.

—Tiene la perla —dijo ella al cabo de unos minutos—. Completa.

Estaba hablando de Naraku. Sesshomaru pensó que aunque ese no era _su_problema, era _un_problema.

—Salió todo tan mal… —dijo en un hilo de voz— Me desarmó, nos separó…

_Te hirió de muerte_, pensó él.

Kagome recordó lo mismo.

La remembranza fue amarga y prefirió no ahondar en ese detalle. Su mano viajó inconscientemente hacia su abdomen, donde residía la cicatriz que uno de sus horribles tentáculos dibujó. La imagen la alcanzó como un flash: cómo había sido violentamente atravesada, elevada en el aire, donde su peso y la fuerza de su enemigo abrieron y abrieron esa herida hasta que…

—Lord Sesshomaru —el aludido la miró—, necesito pedirle un favor.

**Me sigues**

La vio dormir un sueño intranquilo, de esos que no proporcionan descanso sino una prisión donde se rememoran fatídicas experiencias. La vio derramar lágrimas dormida, la escuchó llamar a sus amigos, la presenció padecer espasmos, su mano siempre en la letal herida que terminó en su óbito. Pero durmió hasta entrada la mañana y hasta que el sol no estuvo en el medio del firmamento no la escuchó despertar.

—Buenos días —sonrió la niña, mirándola desde una prudencial posición al otro lado de las llamas.

—Buenos días, Rin —incorporándose, vio por la periferia de su visión al daiyoukai aproximarse con una pequeña presa.

Jaken, inusualmente silencioso, se ocupó de preparar la comida, con un ojo en la carne y otro en la miko. Al subalterno le bastó escuchar dos palabras de su amo para aceptar que esa mujer los acompañaría a partir de ese momento. Rin se mostraba muy feliz por la compañía pero también, sucinta conversación con su protector de por medio, respetaba la distancia y los silencios, acotando sólo lo necesario y apelando al tacto esperado.

_—Si no me ayuda usted, no sé quién lo hará. De verdad necesito que… —lo miraba con intensidad y sus palabras habían salido rápidas, pisándose unas a otras, desesperadas— Por favor, Lord Sesshomaru._

_Él supo que el deseo de Tenseiga traería consecuencias, sino para él, para ella. No cayó en ingenuidades al pensar que esa mujer no lo necesitaría de algún modo. Ciertamente las circunstancias eran bastante más graves de lo que hubiese imaginado. Si Naraku tenía en su poder la totalidad de la perla de Shikon, si los demás estaban desaparecidos, si ella había sido abandonada en un solitario bosque con la certeza de que moriría… Sesshomaru también sabía que ni siquiera él podía permanecer al margen de todo eso._

_—Si avanzamos rápido, en medio día llegaremos a ese sitio._

_—¿Sabe en dónde queda?_

_—El hedor del hanyou se extiende por varios kilómetros —explicó—. Tu campo de batalla manifiesta su mayor presencia._

_Kagome suspiró entrecortadamente, intentando mantener el nudo de su garganta exactamente en ese sitio._

_—Gracias._

_Él asintió una vez. Y mientras la vio dormir, pensó._

Antes de partir, Kagome fue a un arroyo cercano que Jaken le indicó. Allí lavó sus ropas lo mejor que pudo, su uniforme un burdo recuerdo de verde y blanco, absolutamente arruinado por su sangre. Empleó su fuerza bruta, esa que es alimentada por el dolor, y piedras para quitar esas manchas cuanto pudiese. Y mientras se secaba colgada de algunas ramas, se metió al arroyo y hundiendo por completo su cuerpo, permaneció bajo el agua fría hasta que sus pulmones hicieron la demanda.

Las imágenes no la abandonaban y sospechó que el tormento apenas comenzaba.

Horas más tarde, junto a Rin y Jaken, se encontró viajando a lomos de Ah-Un, siguiendo de cerca a Lord Sesshomaru. Kagome lo observaba desde su posición y tuvo que reconocer que le debía más que su vida, le debía la posibilidad de poder retornar algún día a su época y en consecuencia darle esa alegría a su madre, quien, en realidad, había perdido a su hija; le debía la oportunidad de poder buscar a sus amigos, darle un cierre a esas macabras circunstancias. Kagome nunca había permitido que la superaran, ni cuando el panorama se mostraba desolado e inerte, había sabido mantener la cabeza en alto.

Pero en ese momento, su fortaleza y temple flaqueaban.

Si se sentía con propósito, también era gracias a Sesshomaru.

El viaje demoró más de lo esperado y el daiyoukai decidió que acamparían. Kagome se sentía demasiado ansiosa para pretender descansar cuando se sabía tan cerca de ese funesto sitio, pero obedeció silenciosamente.

Tras una generosa cena que la miko apenas tocó, Rin cayó rendida y Jaken la siguió prontamente. Kagome los miraba dormir, celosa de su paz.

—¿Por qué me revivió? —preguntó en un susurro, sus ojos en la sosegada figura de la niña.

—Tenseiga así lo quiso.

Kagome lo miró. Sesshomaru vio algo roto en sus ojos índigo.

—¿Sabe? Por un lado no puedo esperar a saber qué ocurrió y por el otro… —respiró profundamente, sintiendo el llanto aproximarse—… tengo pánico de averiguarlo. Hay una parte de mí que sería capaz de vivir con la incertidumbre sólo porque me daría una mínima esperanza.

Él la miró. _Deberás prepararte para lo peor_, conjuró su cerebro, pero su lengua no dio sonido a sus pensamientos.

**Aquí estoy**

Sesshomaru lo sabía. Así como podía sentir el poder de Naraku a tan considerable distancia, los resabios de sus acciones permanecían en la tierra, como testigos mudos de los acontecimientos. El sol brillaba muy fuerte y su luz fue clara y contundente cuando el escenario de aquella batalla se mostró en todo su horrible esplendor. Cicatrices en el bosque circundante, cráteres, cadáveres de cientos de criaturas, el hedor pesado del poder corrompido.

Kagome permaneció muda, incapaz de proferir un sonido. Descendió del dragón lentamente, esperando que sus ojos se ajustasen para mostrarle la verdadera imagen, porque eso que estaba viendo no podía ser real. Caminaba y observaba sus alrededores. En medio del canto de las aves y el fulgor de la mañana le llegaban los gritos de guerra.

_¡Cuidado, Kagome!_

Las escenas de sangre, de destrucción. Recordó su temor con contundente nitidez porque supo, en determinado momento, que no ganarían.

_¡Sal de ahí, Sango!_

Paró en el borde de una especial marca en la tierra.

_¡Miroku!_

Su cerebro protestaba porque no tenía forma de saberlo con seguridad, pero su corazón latía con el conocimiento certero.

Cuando dio un paso hacia atrás, horrorizada, se topó con la armadura del daiyoukai. Volvió el rostro y lo miró. Ella no se había percatado aún, pero estaba llorando, silenciosa y lastimeramente. Sesshomaru no dijo nada, ni pretendió forma alguna de consuelo, pero en su mirada ámbar estaba _eso_que confirmaba sus sospechas.

—No… —sollozó.

Miró la tumba otra vez. El colosal círculo, su profundidad, dando cuenta de su capacidad destructiva, lo último que el mundo vio de su amigo, allí estaba, el remanente. Y abrumada por la contundencia del suceso, cayó sobre sus rodillas y lloró con amargura, con impotencia, con dolor; porque no había estado allí en ese momento, porque no estuvo para detenerlo, para exigirle que se mantuviera con vida, que había una mujer que lo amaba y esperaba tener una vida con él, que sus amigos no le habían pedido ni le perdonarían su altruismo.

La carcomía pensar si su amigo había muerto con temor, si había sido doloroso, si había sido lento, si…

—Le corresponde un sepulcro —vino la voz desde arriba.

Eso la sacó de su momentánea desolación y cesando el llanto en ese instante, se incorporó. En el acto comenzó a deambular por el lugar. Sesshomaru la vio inspeccionar algunas rocas, juntó tres de tamaño semejante y las apiló triangularmente en el centro del cráter. Expeditiva, la miko buscó las primeras flores que la satisficieron y decoró el humilde montículo. Ofreció una plegaria y allí se quedó de pie unos segundos, mirando el sitio donde descansaría eternamente su amigo.

Volviendo sobre sus pasos, miró al daiyoukai:

—Estoy lista —y sin más, caminó hasta el resto de la comitiva.

Sesshomaru analizó la tumba un poco más. El olor del monje aún estaba en el aire, al igual que la mezcla de la tierra y el viento del momento en que la maldición de su mano acabó por devorarlo. Olió entrega y supo que el hombre estuvo siempre al tanto de su destino. Sospechó que también sabría, frente al punto de inflexión, que aquella guerra estaba perdida y que su participación en ella sería más un acto de heroísmo que de estrategia.

El daiyoukai volvió sobre sus pasos y a medida que se acercaba a su sitio para dirigir la pequeña procesión, recababa información desde el aire, almacenaba datos que el viento le traía. Paralelamente, estaba especialmente atento a la miko, a su súbito cambio de humor, a su peculiar resolución, ácida y discordante, al deseo de venganza que pudo ver en su mirada.

No era una mujer que conociera. Ciertamente jamás se preocupó por saber quién era cabalmente pero conocía lo justo sobre ella como para saber que su contexto la había modificado estructuralmente. No era la de antes, extrovertida y desenvuelta, esa era una nueva. Qué clase de mujer había surgido de ese calvario, Sesshomaru aún debía averiguarlo.

—Estamos a tres días de tu aldea.

—¿La aldea? —se escuchó decir.

Kagome no sabía si quería ir. No quería encontrarse con su absoluta destrucción, con sus aldeanos muertos, con la noticia de que la anciana Kaede había terminado, también, como víctima de su incompetencia. Pero la aldea significaba el pozo, la pequeña posibilidad de que pudiese retornar a su época; hacía más de un mes que no veía a su familia.

Se distrajo con la figura del daiyoukai elevándose y el consecuente movimiento de Ah-Un.

* * *

**N/A:** Estoy un poco nerviosa con este fic porque es el primero de su tipo que hago. Espero que disfruten.


	2. II

_Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi_

* * *

**II**

**Tus alegrías **

Habían corrido gritando eufóricas al río, habían jugado, se habían divertido. Había escuchado sus risas en todo momento, sus confidencias que no lo eran en verdad pero que intercambiaban con el murmullo del cómplice. Se habían ayudado a vestirse, Rin todavía por un trecho por andar con su obi, por lo que la miko ofreció sus asistencia sin mayores contemplaciones. Vio a la niña sentada en la hierba fresca, la miko sobre una roca, enfrascada en una labor que incluía el largo cabello de Rin.

Kagome vestía el kimono que le había comprado. No era suntuoso o extravagante, pero iba bien con ella, por la mujer que la consideraba: sencilla pero genuina. Además, nadie que se preciara de viajar en su compañía vestiría andrajos; esa ropa que ella llamaba _uniforme _había visto mejores días y los vestigios de los eventos pasados, marcando para siempre en la tela, debían quedar atrás.

—Mire, señor Jaken, ¿qué opina?

—¿Qué?

—¡Mis trenzas, señor Jaken!

—¿Trenzas?

—Bonitas, ¿verdad? —terció Kagome, arrodillándose con cuidado.

Jaken estaba inusualmente lacónico pero no escatimó en inspecciones, observando el peinado con gran curiosidad. Kagome no le conocía su lado meditabundo y en secreto se divirtió. Lo vio asentir con aceptación e intercambiar unas palabras con la niña, quien sólo rió.

—Iré a buscar algo para comer. No te muevas de aquí, Rin.

—Yo la cuidaré en su ausencia, señor Jaken.

El aludido no le respondió pero la miró con intención, dándole a entender la gran responsabilidad que acababa de aceptar. Kagome sabía que Rin estaba bajo el cuidado de Sesshomaru, aunque el chaperón de turno siempre fuese Jaken, y lo que comprendió en esos días era que el daiyoukai guardaba real afecto hacia ella, que su bienestar y seguridad eran un asunto serio, troncal.

—Hace tiempo que el amo no me deja sola —habló, mirando el sitio por el que había desaparecido el youkai.

Kagome no supo por qué, pero sabía que en esa oración la palabra _Naraku _tenía un sitio preponderante.

—El señor Jaken siempre se queda conmigo mientras el amo busca comida. Hoy está usted conmigo.

—_Tú _—le corrigió con una sonrisa—, tutéame, Rin. Somos amigas.

—Me alegra que el amo la-_te _haya encontrado.

—A mí también —repuso con profunda sinceridad.

|º|º|º|

Había algo que ya no le gustaba de la noche, especialmente en tupidos y poblados bosques. Había algo en el silencio nocturno, en el letargo de la criaturas y en la potencialidad de lo aparentemente inhabitado que la agitaba internamente. Kagome cerró los ojos pero la oscuridad de sus cuencas, el recuerdo de _su _fatídica experiencia, en circunstancias similares a esa, la intranquilizaba.

Se incorporó para avivar las llamas de la pequeña hoguera y allí se quedó de pie, mirando la combustión ocurrir. Examinó el pequeño perímetro de su sitio de acampe, esperando a que lo peor ocurriese en cualquier momento, que una bestia horrible saltara hacia ella, que un tentáculo se estuviese moviendo como un proyectil en ese preciso instante apuntándola…

Una presencia se hizo manifiesta detrás de ella y como un presa saltó sobre su eje, extendiendo sus palmas, donde el pánico fabricado había dado presencia a sus poderes espirituales. Como chispas en un corto circuito, su energía quedó suspendida entre ambos y un segundo después, tiempo que le demandó su cerebro procesar que efectivamente se trataba de Sesshomaru, se relajó.

Pero estaba agitada, sus pulmones en el límite de su oficio.

—¿Pensabas purificarme, miko?

Kagome no sabía si llorar o reír. El tono casi juguetón que empleó el daiyoukai decididamente podría haberla hecho sonreír, pero fue ese mismo tono que le recordó que esa criatura poderosa era su aliada, su protección, y las lágrimas llegaron proclamando alivio.

Sesshomaru ya había olido la sal en el aire por lo que verla llorar no le pareció nada fuera de lo ordinario, fue la yuxtaposición del llanto y la risa lo que lo descolocó ligeramente.

—Creo que no soy capaz de purificarlo, Lord Sesshomaru —dijo al cabo de unos segundos.

—Concuerdo.

Eso sí la hizo reír y Sesshomaru presenció la legitimidad de ese gesto con algo parecido al sosiego.

**Entre nosotros**

En vista del cambio de atmósfera en su comitiva, Sesshomaru decidió que podía continuar su éxodo a pie. Había ejecutado el comando pero con una variación en su timbre que daba espacio a interpretarla como una proposición y Kagome, habiendo leído acertadamente su tono, sonrió concomitante y así se asentó que a partir de ese momento viajarían como cualquier procesión ordinaria.

Él lideraba la caravana y desde su posición Kagome lo estudió con paciencia y tiempo. En determinado momento se adelantó y se colocó a su lado. El daiyoukai no prestó _directa _atención a su acción pero de alguna manera supo transmitir que estaba atento.

—Quería agradecerle.

La miró por el rabillo del ojo y ella prosiguió:

—Por la ropa y los otros elementos.

—No es necesario.

—Sí —repuso al tiempo—, lo es. Gracias.

Sesshomaru entonces la miró e hizo la lectura solapada. No era el kimono, el jabón o el perfume, era su _vida _y en ese momento pensó si acatar la orden de Tenseiga no había desencadenado consecuencias de insospechada raigambre, dado vida a un corolario cuyas características ni siquiera sospechaba.

El tenor de las nuevas circunstancias prometía ser más complejo.

Asintió una sola vez, aceptando su gratitud.

Y con los días aceptaría más que su gratitud. Sería sus acercamientos, le permitiría encontrarlo en medio de la noche cuando los demás durmieran y ella intentara no hacerlo por temor a las pesadillas, entonces deambulaba por las cercanías y él bajaba la barrera y expandía su youki para ella.

Era una peculiar secuencia y Sesshomaru era plenamente consciente de que allí se estaban sentado las bases de una verdadera relación. Él ya no era sólo su auxilio, proveedor y protector.

Fue ella quien dio espacio al tópico en una de esas conversaciones de madrugada.

—¿Cree que somos amigos? —la formalidad de su trato sugería lo opuesto pero eso no desalentó la suposición.

—¿Aliados? —propuso.

—Los aliados se consideran iguales —señaló.

—Los amigos también.

—¿Me considera su igual?

Estrictamente hablando, no lo eran, no en el sentido más básico y primitivo de la palabra. Pero en su concepción más abarcativa y abstracta, Sesshomaru no sabía si responder o no.

Kagome sonrió débilmente.

—Supongo que eso tiene que ver con su concepción del término —le asistió.

—Como cualquier concepto, se construye.

—¿Está evadiendo una respuesta concreta, Lord Sesshomaru? —le acusó con diversión.

—En este caso desconozco la premisa sobre la cual se establece la noción de equivalencia —claudicó finalmente.

—Tal vez no es tanto lo que existe sobre el tema sino lo que _siente _sobre él.

¿Y qué sentía _con respecto _a ella?

—He concesionado —le recordó, abogando por sí mismo.

—Y antes ni siquiera lo hubiera pensado —sonrió.

—Mm.

—¿Puedo tutearlo, Lord Sesshomaru?

—Supuse que eventualmente dejarías las formalidades.

—Sólo con su permiso.

—Somos iguales —concluyó y agregó, para énfasis:—, Kagome.

Era la primera vez que lo escuchaba pronunciar su nombre y le provocó una alegría tal que tan pronto como su corazón latió auspiciosamente, se recordó lo infeliz y desdichaba que se había sentido los últimos días. Recordó que, aunque bien distraída, nunca había dejado de pensar que ya había perdido a un amigo, que desconocía el destino de los demás, que tal vez todo estuviera perdido.

Ella sonreía pero sus emociones y pensamientos encontraron donde asentarse en sus facciones.

—Perdón —dijo como pudo—, no he hecho otra cosa más que llorar últimamente.

_Lo necesitarás_, pensó.

—Perdón —dijo otra vez.

—¿Por qué?

Y sin más, la joven cerró la distancia que la separaba del daiyoukai y lo abrazó con un ímpetu que Sesshomaru no le conocía y por impulso la sostuvo contra su pelaje, lejos de las puntas de su armadura, dándole espacio y la comodidad. Uno de sus brazos encontró la ligera curva de sus hombros y allí se quedó unos instantes, sintiéndose un poco incómodo y a la vez útil.

Kagome lloró con amargura pero afirmada y por ello hizo toda la diferencia. Había sido adrede, impuesto, pero fue y se sintió consolada y esa noche, después de pedir perdón por tercera vez en un lapso de media hora, durmió como un bebé sin horribles pesadillas, sin espantosos recuerdos.

**Cuando brillas**

Kagome cerraba la procesión, lo había decidido deliberadamente. Porque sabía que cuando reconociera las cercanías de la aldea, titubearía. Feliz de haberse adelantado a los hechos, se descubrió paralizada, mirando los árboles de ese particular sendero, sabiendo exactamente en dónde estaba. Tuvo que obligarse a serenarse, a no asumir nada, a averiguar primero y sacar conclusiones después.

Desde la distancia, más adelante, Sesshomaru se volvió y la miró en profundo silencio. Kagome no sabía cómo interpretar su actitud y automáticamente temió lo peor. Ya podía sentir su cuerpo reaccionar frente a sus emociones, su respiración acelerarse, entonces lo vio.

Una bola de fuego moverse a una velocidad imposible. A medida que se aproximaba iba distinguiendo más y más detalles y el llanto de dolor que ya había comenzado a gestarse en su pecho se convirtió en uno de alivio y alegría y de cosas hermosas que hacía tiempo no sentía. Se arrodilló y lo esperó con los brazos abiertos y Shippo la envistió con tierna fuerza, ojos tan llorosos como los de ella. Se abrazaron en silencio y luego vinieron las inspecciones. Kagome se aseguró de que no estaba herido y él acariciaba su rostro, buscando la certeza de que efectivamente aquella era _su _Kagome.

—Te olí —lloriqueó, su labio inferior sobresaliendo con una ternura que la desarmó—. Te olí pero pensé que lo había imaginado.

—Aquí estoy, Shippo. Ya nunca más nos vamos a separar.

—Promételo.

—Lo prometo —asintió con contundencia—, lo prometo.

Con el kitsune en sus brazos caminó hasta los demás y exultante de felicidad, logró acabar con la distancia que la separaba de la aldea. Más allá distinguió la engarbada figura de la anciana Kaede que con dificultad caminaba hacia ella, ancha sonrisa en el rostro. Kagome apretó el paso los últimos metros y la abrazó con fuerza.

—Estás bien, Kagome.

La sonrisa de la aludida titubeó sobre sus labios y sólo atinó a asentir. Buscando distracción, examinó los alrededores, qué había sido de la aldea, pero estaba intacta.

—Los aldeanos se marcharon —le explicó.

—¿Todos? —se sorprendió.

—Cuando llegaron las noticias de que Naraku tenía la perla, huyeron.

Shippo estaba a un paso de fusionarse con el cuerpo de Kagome en su desesperado intento de acercarse más.

—Lord Sesshomaru —la anciana lo saludó con una reverencia.

Él no se movió ni emitió sonido, su acercamiento ofició como saludo.

—¡Rin! —exclamó el kitsune, saltando hacia la niña.

Momentos más tarde, las mujeres se citaron dentro de la choza de la anciana por la privacidad necesaria para abordar tan sensible tema.

—Kagome, ¿qué ha ocurrido?

La sacerdotisa meneó la cabeza, intentando contenerse.

—Miroku… —aclaró su garganta, sólo para deshacerse del nudo atascado allí.

—No digas nada más.

—Y los demás… —se encogió de hombros— Tenía la esperanza de encontrarlos aquí. ¿Cómo llegó Shippo?

—Hace seis días que está conmigo. Llegó solo. Para ese momento los aldeanos se habían marchado pero yo decidí quedarme, porque sabía que alguno de ustedes regresaría.

—Gracias, Kaede.

—¿Lord Sesshomaru viaja contigo ahora?

—Le pedí su ayuda —asintió y agregó—. Gracias a él estoy aquí —dijo, mirándola de modo significativo.

La anciana entendió al tiempo y apretando la mano de la joven con fuerza y afecto asintió, decidiendo que le agradecería al daiyoukai más tarde.

Esa noche, como noches pasadas, Kagome aprovechó la madrugada. Dentro de la choza dormían los niños, Kaede y Jaken y la miko se descubrió queriendo la compañía del daiyoukai. Él, siempre alerta, centinela, estaba a escasa distancia. Sentado contra un ancho fresno, su muñeca bailando sobre su rodilla, sus ojos de oro sobre la luna, Kagome pensó que tal vez lo mejor no era interrumpir sus reflexiones.

Pero la miró y ella tomó el acceso.

**Mi atención **

Sus experiencias juntos no habían sido muchas. Ni cuando se conocieron, bajo indeseadas circunstancias; ni con el correr del tiempo, cuando lo único que ella veía era a dos hermanos enfrentados. No se conocían demasiado, no habían intercambiado mucho; tenían esa idea general del otro que la gente adquiere con vistazos y pequeñas oportunidades.

Pero ella tenía su sexto sentido. Él, su instinto.

Y por eso descubrieron que se conocían un poco mejor, en otro nivel, en otro sentido.

Kagome sabía que él era una criatura de introspección, de buscados y prolongados silencios, amante de la soledad, paciente en una superlativa medida. Inteligente como pocas criaturas, intuitivo, observador, pragmático. Compasivo, protector de lo suyo. Benigno, porque su violencia y su fiereza eran aplicadas juiciosamente. Sabía que, más allá de su olfato y de su sorprendente capacidad de captación de su aura y estados de ánimo, Sesshomaru la leía como a un libro abierto, uno perfectamente coherente y cohesivo. Y a decir verdad, ella descansaba en su sagacidad, en que la salvara de decir ciertas cosas en voz alta.

Lo que no sabía era hasta qué punto ella dependía de él, cuánto lo necesitaba y, por el otro lado, cuánto _deseaba _permanecer a su lado. Sesshomaru era su fuente más poderosa de voluntad, en un tiempo donde llegó a pensar que lo mejor habría sido permanecer inerte en ese bosque, él aparecía con la posibilidad de una segunda experiencia en el reino de los vivos, algo extraordinario, por inusual e improbable. Que si no fuese por él, Shippo todavía la estaría esperando, y en vano.

Iluminado por la luz de la luna, asemejaba una aparición.

—El kitsune te considera su madre —inició él.

—Lo he intuido —sonrió.

Él la mira con liviandad pero ella sentía un peso.

—No hay rastros —dijo por otro lado, su tono más rígido.

Esas palabras apagaron la luz en los ojos de la miko.

—¿Qué tal el de Naraku?

—Ese hanyou está en todos sitios.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Sesshomaru se incorporó y elevando un punto el rostro, inhaló el aire nocturno de verano.

—Ha de ser la influencia de la perla. No hay un rastro en sí, sólo su energía suspendida.

—¿_En todos sitios_?

Él asintió. Ella respiró profundamente.

Sesshomaru sabía que ella era una criatura de las cuestiones concretas: demostraciones de cariño, de agradecimiento, ofertas ilimitadas de perdones innecesarios. En sus ojos él veía todo, siempre. Su vulnerabilidad hacía las lecturas más fáciles; su aura, en un extraño sopor, reaccionaba sumisamente ante la presencia de su youki, siempre buscando despertarla.

Era osada, valiente, temeraria. Inteligente, intuitiva, práctica de una peculiar manera. Empática, altruista, casi abnegada. Hasta que no tuvo al kitsune en sus brazos no aprendió que un poderoso instinto maternal vibraba dentro de ella, que el infante reavivaba la llama de su entereza y ese brío que invade a quien tiene algo muy valioso para proteger. Se le ocurrió que tal vez eso fuese algo que tuviesen en común.

Recordó haber pensado que no sabía quién era ella, no realmente, y haber tenido la posibilidad de enumerar tanto a raíz de unos días de convivencia le supo mucho: estaba prestando aguda atención.

A través de ella aprendió que las manifestaciones efímeras de vida no le eran indiferentes ya. No le daba lo mismo que esa mujer viviese en la oscuridad de sus recuerdos más recientes, no le daba lo mismo verla infeliz, no le daba lo mismo qué fuese de ella.

_¿Involucrado?_

Tal vez.

_¿En peligro?_

Sesshomaru nunca estaba en peligro, él estaba al asecho o, en su defecto, a la espera.

Una humana más en su vida. Otra oportunidad para redescubrirse.

—Deberías descansar —indicó al cabo de unos segundos.

—¿Nos acompañas?

Sesshomaru arqueó una ceja.

—Es muy acogedor —pretendió tentarlo.

—_Multitudinario _—corrigió.

—¿Seguiremos mañana?

La miró unos instantes antes de responder:

—Si así lo deseas.

—¿Más concesiones?

—En situaciones de igualdad las decisiones se comparten.

—¿Eso es diplomacia?

—Amistad —ofreció.

Ella sonrió y tras una escueta reverencia, se alejó rumbo a la choza donde un gran número de criaturas dormía, envueltos en aires de renovada esperanza.


	3. III

_Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi _

* * *

**III**

**Las observaciones **

Kagome despertó antes que el sol y antes que todos los ocupantes dentro de la reducida choza. Despertó con la automática imagen del pozo en su cabeza. _Mamá_, pensó con aprensión.

Se incorporó en silencio y salió. El cielo clareaba con parsimonia, trayendo con su paulatina luz la nueva vida y los nuevos sonidos; algunas aves ya se habían anunciado y Kagome escuchó con gozo e inhaló el aire puro y fresco de la mañana. Se recordó que tenía motivos de alegría, que aún había tiempo, que debía se fuerte.

Caminó hasta el pozo, el lugar que la vinculaba con su mundo y el sitio donde un daiyoukai esperaba. Lo encontró sentado en el borde de la madera, mirando su húmeda oscuridad. Kagome pensó en un niño que curioso hurga aquello que jamás podrá conocer completamente.

Se sumó a su contemplación y observó con él como si nunca lo hubiese hecho antes. Ciertamente nunca había estado tanto tiempo en la época feudal o tan lejos del pozo en sí; en un tiempo pasado la rutina de los viajes había sido natural, lógica, esperada, pero en ese momento temía qué podía ocurrir, temía ver a su madre a los ojos y que ella supiera todo, que leyera en su mente su trágico destino, cómo su epopeya no había concluido, cómo debía _todavía _encontrar a sus amigos, que su búsqueda en esa oportunidad era de otro tenor.

—Ahora que estoy aquí, no sé qué pasará si vuelvo.

Él la miro, pidiendo una explicación, y ella pareció advertir sus dudas.

—La perla me permitió cruzar en un principio. Hoy no sé si aún existe, no sé qué habrá ocurrido después de que Naraku pidiera su deseo.

—Asumes que lo ha hecho.

—Si su presencia es tan fuerte como me has dicho, debió de hacerlo, además, no la he percibido. Tenerla completa no tiene tanto sentido para él como efectivamente utilizarla.

—¿Asumirás el riesgo? —preguntó, volviendo la vista al pozo.

—Eso o buscar la manera de hacerle saber a mi familia que estoy bien.

—¿Tu presente es mi futuro?

—Sí —Kagome lo miró.

—¿Este pozo existe en el futuro tal como lo vemos hoy?

—Sí —repuso otra vez.

—¿Qué le dirías a tu familia?

—Que estoy bien y que iré tan pronto como pueda.

Sesshomaru extendió el dedo índice y con su garra comenzó a tallar la madera, escribiendo el mensaje de la miko; era formal y sucinto pero exactamente lo que necesitaba Kagome. La idea le pareció brillante y esperaba que su madre, por algún milagro, se aproximase lo suficiente al pozo como para advertir que su hija, desde el pasado, le había hablado.

**Todos nosotros**

Despedirse de la anciana Kaede fue más difícil de lo que pensó, pues no sólo la dejaban atrás, sino que la mujer permanecería sola en la aldea aunque, le había asegurando, esperando, en caso de que alguno de sus amigos tuviese la misma idea que ella.

Prometiéndose un reencuentro, las sacerdotisas se despidieron con afectuosos abrazos y palabras de aliento. Shippo soltó unas lágrimas sobre el hombro de la anciana, agradeciéndole sus cuidados y atenciones; ciertamente sin ella el kitsune tal vez no estaría con vida.

Los niños sobre el lomo de Ah-Un, Jaken con las riendas en la mano, Sesshomaru a la cabeza de la procesión, como de costumbre, y aquella nueva y extraña manada comenzó su éxodo, entintado de cosas diferentes pues Kagome se sentía optimista. Tener a Shippo con ella hacía toda la diferencia y por él se dijo que sería fuerte.

Sesshomaru se llevó de esa aldea la gratitud de la anciana y una petición que reconoció ansiosa: «Cuídela, se lo imploro, Lord Sesshomaru, nadie sabrá nunca los sacrificios que esa joven ha hecho por todos nosotros.»

Sólo que el daiyoukai lo sabía. Que hubiese decidido mantenerse al margen, arrebatarle relevancia y valor, no decir nada al respecto no significaba que ignorase lo que la miko había hecho, lo que hacía desde hacia un tiempo y lo que sin duda aún le restaba por hacer. Sabía que cuando el momento llegase, sólo ella tendría el poder de intervenir.

Extendió su youki con prudencia, lentamente, con intención vigía, e inspeccionó el ánimo de los que caminaban detrás suyo. Nada que no hubiese intuido. Aunque se reprendió por su indiscreción cuando el kitsune apareció a su lado, mirándolo atentamente, sin un ápice de temor; Sesshomaru jugó al desentendido unos segundos, su vista al frente y su andar más alfa que nunca.

—¿Cómo hizo eso?

Entonces el daiyoukai lo miró. El kitsune tenía madre, pero no una que pudiese enseñarle sobre las cosustancialidades de su raza, fundamentales en numerosos niveles, algo que se le inculcaba a los infantes a muy temprana edad y que con el transcurso del tiempo evolucionaba hasta ser algo complejo y elaborado. El dominio que Sesshomaru tenía de su energía era el resultado de mucho siglos y alguien debía enseñarle al kitsune de qué se trataba pues esa lección también podía ser la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte.

Shippo sería, a partir de ese momento, roto el hielo, una suerte de aprendiz. Sesshomaru era consciente de que lo que le inculcaba es lo que haría un padre y aunque él no se consideraba uno, había aceptado la responsabilidad. Porque, por otro lado, sentir el aura agradecida de Kagome modificaba el aire entero de todos y si ella se sentía bien, la coyuntura era más admisible.

La miko tenía un poder de influencia del que tal vez ni siquiera sospechara.

Kagome había encontrado un equilibrio; la dinámica del viaje, la nueva compañía, la recuperación de Shippo habían sido alicientes suficientes para proporcionarle el buen humor que esa nueva circunstancia demandaba.

A modo de ocupación, y porque necesitaba llevar algún registro, la joven se ocupaba de anotar los días pasados, algún evento digno de mencionar, la variante que fuese. Al décimo día, Sesshomaru la encontró haciendo anotaciones; sin leer todo lo que escribía, descifró desaliento e incertidumbre por la escasez de respuestas.

Kagome levantó la cabeza y descubrió al daiyoukai. Él miraba el cuaderno y su moderno instrumento de escritura y en cuanto vio la cabellera hacer un movimiento hacia abajo, encontró sus ojos azules, sonriéndole pero recriminando la violación de su privacidad. Sesshomaru abandonó su lugar y se adelantó al sitio de acampe, dejando las presas que había cazado en manos de Jaken.

—Me relaja poner en palabras lo que pienso —explicó, guardando las cosas.

—Mis disculpas —ofreció con sencillez—, no pretendía ser indiscreto.

Ella rió. Jaken tuvo que ocultar su estupor por lo que acababa de escuchar ocupándose de despellejar a los conejos. _¿Acaso el amo acaba de disculparse?_

Ella iba a decir algo más pero en un momento tan breve como un relámpago, vio al daiyoukai incorporarse con fluidez y un segundo después, ella percibió la presencia.

**Eres tú**

Verlo endurecer sus facciones la estremeció tan sólo por unos segundos, pues lo que se sentía en el aire la ocupó de inmediato.

—¿Shippo, Rin? —exclamó, comenzando a caminar hacia el arroyo al que habían ido.

Sesshomaru la sujetó del brazo y con una escueta mirada le indicó que permaneciese allí; un instante después y Kagome sólo sintió el aire que se movió al alejarse con gran velocidad. Intercambió una mirada con Jaken, tan quieto que parecía una escultura, y esperó con angustia.

La voz de Shippo llegó estrangulada hasta sus oídos y sin importarle nada, comenzó a correr, atravesando el bosque, saltando raíces expuestas, esquivando ramas bajas. A medida que avanzaba lo llamaba, desesperada, pensando lo peor.

El arroyo estaba en una zona abierta, despejada. Lo primero que vio Kagome fue la figura blanca y prístina de Sesshomaru y luego su cabeza mirar hacia arriba. Agitada, se detuvo a su lado y para su absoluto horror vio la pluma de Kagura pero sobre ella no había nadie más que su propietaria.

A los pies del daiyoukai estaban los niños y con alivio cerró el espacio que los separaba para abrazarlos. Por la periferia de su visión, Kagome distinguió una luz verde, el látigo de Sesshomaru que como un rayo se movía por el aire, con precisión y propósito. Kagura tuvo dificultades para esquivarlo y tras lograrlo un par de veces, la alcanzó, derribándola. Valiéndose del viento, descendió con lentitud, al otro lado del arroyo.

Sesshomaru empleó su látigo otra vez, pero sólo para sujetarla, aprisionándola con violencia. Kagura no supo cómo escaparse esa vez y se vio inmovilizada, a escasa distancia de su captor.

—Se suponía que habías muerto —habló, dirigiéndose a Kagome.

—Pensé que lo sabrías.

—Naraku no siempre socializó conmigo.

—¿Por qué?

—Nunca confió en mí.

—Sin embargo, te envió aquí —terció Sesshomaru, ajustando más.

—Nunca la mencionó, o al kitsune —se apresuró a responder, falta de aire.

Kagome tocó el brazo de Sesshomaru, pidiéndole que le permitiese hablar.

—¿Entonces? —insistió la miko, una vez que Kagura recuperó la respiración.

—Me mandó a observar. Mencionó a Lord Sesshomaru y a la niña pero nada más. Ahora que estás viva…

—Kagura, ¿qué ocurrió con la perla?

Para su absoluta sorpresa, Kagura comenzó a llorar, claramente con temor. Otro gesto de parte de Kagome y Sesshomaru soltó a la youkai, dejándola que se derrumbase sobre sus piernas. Sin otro pensamiento, la sacerdotisa se arrodilló frente a ella y con una mano sobre su hombro pretendió una forma de consuelo.

—Kagura, por favor, tienes que decirme qué ocurrió con la perla.

—Naraku pidió el deseo —sollozó, mirándola.

Kagome sintió un escalofrío violento descender por su espalda.

—Escúchame —prosiguió—, tienes que saber algo. No tengo mucho tiempo. Sé que Naraku me está observando, sé que esto fue una trampa.

—¿De qué hablas?

—La perla accedió a su deseo pero le hizo una advertencia… —en ese momento Kagura comenzó a respirar con gran dificultad, como si estuviese padeciendo un violento ataque de asma—. Él no es…

—¿Kagura?

—No es… —su piel comenzó a cambiar de color, sus ojos se volvieron oscuros, los sonidos que emitía eran estremecedores, era como si se estuviese ahogando, ambas manos en su garganta, luchando por la vida que se le iba.

—¡Kagura!

Sesshomaru la tomó de la muñeca y la alejó antes de que el miasma llegase a ella. Ambos miraron cómo esa energía oscura y corrompida se derramaba por sus ojos, nariz y boca, envenenándola mortalmente, hasta expandirse como una pequeña bomba, marchitando la hierba debajo de ella, descomponiendo el aire que la rodeaba. La nube oscura se elevó y aquello fue lo último que vieron de Kagura.

Kagome echó un rápido vistazo a los niños, asegurándose de que estaban bien, al comprobarlo, miró a Sesshomaru.

—Él no es, ¿_qué_?

**Vieja sabiduría**

Curioseó con la noción de por qué no se había planteado esa posibilidad antes. O había subestimado las circunstancias o se había jactado, de él y sus capacidades, o de las de Kagome. Raras veces se avenía a solicitar asistencia y sólo lo hacía en ocasiones verdaderamente perentorias o precisas; y es que, con absoluta franqueza, pocas eran las cuestiones de las que era absolutamente ignorante y, después de su padre, aquella criatura era la única que podía ufanarse de poseer una extensa y pormenorizada sabiduría.

—¿Qué es este lugar? —preguntó la miko, mirando a su alrededor.

—Los dominios de Bokuseno.

La tierra comenzó a ronronear, fue un leve temblor, muy suave, con el epicentro en un colosal árbol de magnolias. Kagome miró con asombro cómo algunas raíces se exponían para luego enterrarse nuevamente, las ramas sacudirse, dejando caer algunas hojas, y del centro del ancho tronco, un rostro se materializó, muy anciano y sonriente.

—Tú debes ser Kagome.

—¿Bokuseno?

—Es un honor conocerte finalmente, pequeña.

—Bokuseno —intervino Sesshomaru—, debes saber por qué estamos aquí.

—Así es.

—¿Sabe algo sobre Naraku? —preguntó la joven inmediatamente.

—Sé sobre el poder de la perla que ha tomado en contra de su voluntad.

—¿La voluntad de la perla? ¿Es verdad que le hizo una advertencia?

—Como todo aquello que no debe pertenecernos, eventualmente encontrará su dueño legítimo.

—Pero si ya pidió el deseo…

—Materialmente ya no existe, pero la energía de la perla de Shikon está muy presente, tal vez más que nunca.

_¿Eso qué quiere decir?_

—Dices que Kagome es la dueña legítima.

—¿Acaso ella y la perla no fueron una en el pasado?

Sesshomaru miró a Kagome inquisidor. Ella, recordando su primera experiencia en el pozo con el youkai ciempiés, posó su mano sobre su costado, sabiendo que allí todavía estaba la cicatriz.

—Nací con la perla dentro de mí —miró al árbol—. Pero pensé que era porque soy la reencarnación de Kikyo: ella murió con la perla y yo nací con ella.

—Ella nunca fue una con la perla, simplemente fue su protectora.

—¿Qué está queriendo decir, Bokuseno?

—La perla te pertenece, Kagome, y la perla lo sabe. Mientras vivas, la existencia del hanyou carece de garantías.

—¿No es más fuerte ahora?

—Sí —accedió—, pero su poder no le pertenece.

Sesshomaru estaba ligeramente sorprendido, si acaso no receloso. La premisa de lo que planteaba el Árbol Sagrado era bastante sencilla. Pero algo tan troncal no podía si no ser en esencia complejo; algo había, algo más oculto, más en el interior de todo eso, en el núcleo, algo de elevadísima importancia a lo que no estaban logrando tener acceso.

—Acaso lo que insinúas puede ser _tan _asequible.

Bokuseno sonrió.

—Siempre perspicaz, Sesshomaru. Pero, desde luego, circunstancias como estas, de severidad considerable, pueden ser sólo en extremo enrevesadas.

Kagome suspiró con frustración.

—En resumidas cuentas, si la perla es mía, en teoría sólo debería responderme a mí, o sea que Naraku…

—Naraku ha contraído una deuda con la perla —terció el daiyoukai— y algún día deberá comparecer.

Se miraron, ambos, sin saberlo, pensando que finalmente arribaban a una conclusión remotamente esperanzadora y cuando volvieron la vista al árbol, éste ya había desaparecido.

—¿Bokuseno insinuó que podré contra Naraku?

Sesshomaru pensó muy bien lo que diría a continuación:

—Me tendrás a mí.

* * *

**N/A** Quiero agradecer los bellos reviews que he recibido y las "caras familiares" que han pasado por aquí nuevamente. ¡De verdad estoy muy agradecida!

Por otro lado, mi idea es actualizar cada miércoles, como para tener algo con que cortar la semana :)


	4. IV

_Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi _

* * *

**IV**

**Su inocencia**

Shippo había sabido conducirse con tacto, a pesar de su edad era muy intuitivo y desde que hubiesen perdido la batalla contra Naraku, también más silencioso y reflexivo. Sesshomaru lo había encontrado en más de una oportunidad observando a Kagome con mil cuestionamientos en los ojos, lo había visto batallar consigo mismo, titubear, dar un paso hacia ella para luego replegarse. El kitsune merecía algunas explicaciones pero Kagome las prorrogaba; y el daiyoukai sabía que lo hacía para protegerlo, para privarlo de información dolorosa, pero el silencio deliberado de la miko estaba sabiendo acabar con la paciencia del niño.

Por eso Sesshomaru no se sorprendió cuando eventualmente lo buscó a él. Las característica de su vínculo le daba margen para acercarse y tener el coraje de abordarlo con lo que lo aquejaba y él, como alfa y su tutor personal, tenía el deber y la obligación de escucharlo y, lo que era más delicado: decirle la verdad.

Con el transcurso de la semanas Shippo había aprendido a leer las posturas y silencios de Sesshomaru, sabía cuándo podía cuestionarlo, cuándo guardar silencio; había aprendido tanto a esperar como a tomar la iniciativa. Por lo que aguardó a que su oportunidad se presentase y estando en soledad con él, con oportunidad de un baño en aguas termales, tomó la vía:

—Kagome no habla de nuestros amigos.

Sesshomaru estaba apoyado sobre unas rocas, sus brazos extendidos sobre el borde, en apariencia sumido en un suave sopor; pero en el momento que escuchó la voz de Shippo abrió los ojos y lo miró.

—No —concedió.

—¿Por qué?

Ante el inoportuno silencio, Shippo frunció el ceño y presionó:

—¿Acaso cree que no tengo derecho a saber?

—Al contrario —inclinó ligeramente la cabeza, estudiándolo—. Pero lo intuyes.

—Quiero que alguien me diga algo.

—Hay muy poco para decir.

—Pero _hay _algo, ¿verdad? —su voz se quebró y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—No me corresponde a mí hablar y lo sabes.

—¿Qué pasa si le pregunto a ella? ¿Le haré daño?

Sesshomaru lo veía batallar contra el llanto, lo escuchaba ser abnegado, ser tan altruista como la madre que había adoptado.

—No corresponde que veles por esas cuestiones, Shippo. Si alegas tener el derecho de saber, es lícito que lo exijas.

—Pero no quiero herirla.

—No lo harás.

—¿Cómo puede estar seguro?

—Porque es ella quien te está privado de dolor en este momento.

El retorno al campamento fue tan silencioso como auspicioso y Kagome lo advirtió porque primero miró a Shippo y luego a Sesshomaru, quien a su vez le dedicó una mirada con un mensaje, y ella sabía a lo que se refería. Por lo que esa noche, después de una abundante cena, caminaron hasta el claro que estaba más allá de las aguas termales e iluminados por la luna, la sacerdotisa le refirió los hechos que involucraban a Miroku; fue fuerte por él, porque sólo él podía llorar en esa instancia, lo abrazó, le brindó consuelo, palabras de esperanza. Le relató parcialmente los hechos que acaecieron durante la batalla, esa que habían perdido, cómo habían sido separados, cómo ella había sido gravemente herida –ahorrándose el detalle de que efectivamente había muerto–, cómo desconocía el paradero de los demás, si estaban o no con vida. Fue sincera aunque acotada.

—Gracias por contarme —fue todo cuanto dijo el kitsune.

**Lo que ofreces**

—Bokuseno no me dio tiempo a preguntar por los demás.

Ese día hacía treinta Kagome había solicitado la asistencia de Sesshomaru, y desde entonces viajaban juntos. En su anotador, ese que había salvado junto con otros elementos y su mochila, el que veía oraciones destinadas a la posteridad, Kagome hacía círculos, nubes y dibujaba estrellas y lunas crecientes en torno al número treinta.

—No tendría qué decir.

—¿Tú crees?

—Bokuseno habla únicamente sobre lo que conoce.

Estaban solos. Jaken se había llevado a los niños a cosechar bayas ya maduras que esa región del bosque ofrecía tan generosamente; Ah-Un los había acompañado y ellos habían decidido permanecer al amparo de esos antiguos fresnos, al resguardo del sol, sumidos en el silencio de esas horas clímax estivales, cuando las aves también buscan refugio.

—Quería darte las gracias —dijo ella finalmente, guardando las cosas.

Sesshomaru sabía por qué.

—Lo que haces por Shippo… —lo miró, sonriente— Es muy importante para él, y para mí. Gracias. He querido decirte esto desde hace un tiempo pero… —se encogió de hombros— En fin, lo digo ahora.

Él asintió ligeramente, y en ese instante se dejó llevar por sus reflexiones. Asistir al kitsune había sido una obligación en los inicios pero con el transcurso de las jornadas se había convertido en una rutina a la que daba la bienvenida. A veces el límite que dividía su deseo de impartir conocimiento desinteresadamente y la de hacer cosas que agradaban a la miko se hacía borroso; cada día, con mayor frecuencia perdía el foco de por qué y _para quién _hacía lo que hacía. Sí, Shippo necesitaba y merecía sus aportes y en un principio esas fueron sus razones para intervenir, pero…

—A veces me pregunto… —rió, avergonzada.

Curioso, la vio apartar la mirada, ocultar parte del rostro detrás de sus brazos, éstos apoyados sobre sus rodillas.

—Eres… —lo buscó con los ojos y se encontró con que tenía su absoluta atención— ¿Cómo no se cruzaron nuestros caminos antes? ¿Habría sido así si ese día te hubiese conocido a ti primero?

Sesshomaru decidió no responder con sinceridad y ella lo advirtió.

—Supongo que muchas cosas debían ocurrir antes.

—¡Kagome, mira! —Rin apareció en escena, el pliegue de su yukata lleno de bayas.

—¡Se ven deliciosas! —y rió, al ver su ropa— Pero vamos a tener que buscar otro sitio donde ponerlas. ¿Dónde están los demás?

—Se quedaron atrás porque el señor Jaken comió de más y ahora se siente mal.

—No deberías haber venido sola, Rin —le recordó.

—Rin —intervino Sesshomaru.

—Lo siento —dijo finalmente.

—Ven, vamos a poner esas bayas por aquí y veamos si te podemos limpiar un poco.

La tomó de la mano y la guió hasta el arroyo cuyo murmullo viajaba con facilidad entre el follaje; pasó junto a Sesshomaru y le sonrió, pidiéndole paciencia por Rin y sin advertirlo, sin percatarse de lo que su cuerpo hacía, tocó su brazo en un gesto que pretendía tan sólo calidez cuando para él fue otro límite cruzado y para ella, el inicio de cuestionamientos antes impensados.

—¿Quiere, Lord Sesshomaru? —vino la voz de Shippo.

—No.

—Están _muy _dulces, ¿verdad, señor Jaken? —se rió, viendo cómo se retorcía sobre el lomo de Ah-Un.

Sesshomaru se reservó las reprimendas para su subalterno, pasó por alto el buen humor del kitsune y dejó que sus sentidos buscaran el sitio donde estaban las mujeres, extendió su youki y las localizó, quedándose con esa información, inconscientemente degustando el humor ligero de la miko.

**El pasado**

Kagome sabía en dónde estaban y Shippo también, porque en cuanto ingresaron en aquella región, el kitsune corrió hasta los brazos de la sacerdotisa y escaló hasta posarse sobre su hombro. A medida que avanzaban por el ancho sendero, los muros de madera comenzaron a materializarse hasta que la entrada a la aldea de los taijiya se presentó ante la comitiva. El sol del mediodía alumbraba perfectamente el sitio que algún día había sido el hogar de algunos y en ese momento se manifestaba inequívocamente como un cementerio.

—¿En dónde estamos? —preguntó Rin.

—Aquí nació nuestra amiga Sango —Kagome miró a Sesshomaru y él avanzó primero.

Caminaron con lentitud, en silencio, Kagome y Shippo mirando con atención, como hacía mucho tiempo no lo hacían, mirando las sepulturas que hacía tanto habían cavado, echando vistazos a las casas, desiertas, vacías, sintiendo el aire frío que salía de ellas.

En el centro de la aldea, de frente al camino principal e ingreso, una casa se distinguía de las demás: su tamaño era considerable y la galería que la delineaba en su perímetro ancha. Kagome sintió la necesidad de ingresar y sin decir nada lo hizo, subiendo los escasos escalones y adentrándose a la oscuridad del recinto. Cuando sus ojos se ajustaron a la penumbra distinguió el austero amueblado, algunos utensilios y armas dispuestas sobre una larga mesa. Sobre uno de los paneles de papel de arroz había una inscripción y como atrapada por un campo gravitacional, hacia allí caminó.

_Coraje._

_Amistad._

_Sabiduría._

_Amor._

Extendió el brazo y siguió las líneas de la escritura. Suspiró, sintiendo que algo esencial regresaba a ella. Tanto tiempo en la búsqueda de fragmentos, tanto tiempo ocupándose de permanecer con vida que había olvidado de qué se trataba concretamente esa misión, qué era la perla en definitiva, por qué existía. Y allí, en ese sitio que algún día había sido el hogar de su amiga, había reencontrado respuestas.

La Perla de las Cuatro Almas. La perla misma era la solución.

Salió de la casa que sabía había sido la de Sango y feliz se hizo al exterior. Sesshomaru estaba allí de pie bajo el sol, mirándola con atención.

—Hay una cueva a la que quisiera ir —dijo, la emoción clara en su voz.

Como tiempo atrás, un ecléctico grupo ingresó al sitio donde moraban los restos de una sacerdotisa y numerosos youkais, y Kagome cerró el espacio que la separaba de la trágica escultura.

—Creo que lo que necesitamos saber tiene que ver con la creación de la perla —habló, mirando a los demás—. Midoriko logró canalizar la energía suficiente para purificar a todos estos demonios porque alcanzó la esencia máxima de los cuatro pilares del alma: coraje, amistad, sabiduría y…

—Amor —finalizó Sesshomaru—. Escuché a un monje hablar de ello tiempo atrás.

—Se dice que Midoriko fue la sacerdotisa más poderosa y es probable que no tenga rival, ni siquiera hoy, pero creo que eso es lo que debo lograr: el balance de estos cuatro aspectos… —a medida que hablaba su timbre perdía vigor— Ella —y la miró— lo consiguió con las últimas fuerzas que tenía y su poder espiritual era inmenso… Yo no sé…

—Eres fuerte, Kagome —intervino Shippo con convicción—. Sé que podrás.

Ella sonrió, enternecida por su fe.

—De todos modos es sólo una teoría. Por lo pronto, es lo único que se me ocurre.

Como miko, Kagome tenía las herramientas básicas para eventualmente lograr esa máxima canalización de energía. No era descabellado pensar que esa fuese efectivamente la solución para recuperar el poder de la perla que Naraku había tomado al pedir su deseo. Lo que realmente tenía pensando a Sesshomaru era que al haberlo logrado Midoriko en su momento, había perecido, no sólo los demonios que tan exitosamente purificó, sino su propia alma. Discernía que esas circunstancias, las que involucraban _esta _miko, eran diferentes pero, ¿qué tanto?

**Lo que somos**

Sesshomaru sintió el cambio de estación antes de que éste se manifestara, y una mañana, cuando el viento soplaba favorablemente, convocó a Shippo para aprender a hacer esas lecturas. De pie sobre una alta roca, el kitsune estaba casi a la altura de su maestro, prestando cuidadosa atención: cerrar los ojos ayuda a agudizar el olfato o el oído; en ese caso su nariz debería darle la información sobre los cambios en el aire, la dirección del viento y los olores que cambiaban alrededor de esa época.

—¿Puedes olerlo?

—Muy poco —repuso, ojos bien cerrados, nariz apuntando hacia arriba.

—¿Puedes decirme si el otoño ya ha iniciado?

—¿El otoño? —y lo miró, inquisidor; luego a su alrededor— Pero todos los árboles están verdes todavía.

Sesshomaru negó una vez:

—No mires, _huélelo_.

Shippo lo intentó otra vez y tras unos silenciosos minutos, bajó los hombros abatido. Sesshomaru caminó hasta el árbol más cercano y con una seña le indicó que se aproximara.

—Dime qué percibes.

Shippo miró el cedro con recelo pero obedeció y se acercó, colocando sus manos sobre el tronco. Sesshomaru captó la emoción en su youki y confirmó lo que pensaba cuando lo vio cerrar el espacio que lo separaba del árbol, abrazándolo, su oreja contra la corteza.

—¡Sí! —exclamó entonces, mirándolo— Lo percibo.

—Los árboles son los primeros en prepararse para el otoño. Su sabia desciende y entonces los colores cambian.

—¿Puedo saber cuando cambian _todas _las estaciones? —preguntó con emoción.

—Ciertamente.

Una energía más feliz que la de Shippo le recordó que no estaban solos y cuando casualmente miró en la dirección de la cual provenía ese despliegue de emociones, se encontró con el rostro sonriente de la miko; ella apoyada contra otro cedro, brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, expresión alegre, ojos brillantes. Distinguió admiración, afecto y gratitud, y en su pecho sintió algo tibio, casi literal, ocuparlo por completo. Miró a Shippo, quien a su vez lo miraba a él, comisuras hacia arriba; cuando buscó a Kagome otra vez ella estaba con Rin, intercambiando algunos comentarios sobre "los hombres de la familia".

Sesshomaru podría haberse escandalizado con la noción sino fuese porque efectivamente actuaban como una. Que lo fuesen o no esa era otra historia sobre la que no valía la pena indagar.

—Soy un depredador, ¿verdad? —vino la voz de Shippo.

—Sí.

—¿Puedo acompañarlo a cazar?

Lo miró unos segundos y tras un único asentimiento giró sobre su eje y comenzó a caminar, seguido de cerca por un kitsune.

* * *

**N/A** Siempre me gusta contestar reviews pero esta vez por cuestiones de tiempo no pude. Sepan, sin embargo, que los leo a todos y todos me sacan una sonrisa. Estoy inmensamente agradecida del feedback tan positivo que estoy recibiendo. Nos vemos el miércoles que viene :)


	5. V

_Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi_

* * *

**Segunda Parte**

* * *

**V**

**Lo que escuchas de mí**

El otoño avanzó, luego el invierno y la vida se hizo nueva para la primavera. Kagome no tenía forma de saber qué fecha era aquella, sólo que estaban a mediados de abril, por la floraciones ya maduras; también, marcó en su cuaderno «271 días».

Llevada por el hábito sopló el flequillo que tan sólo unos días atrás llegaba más abajo de sus cejas, sólo para encontrarse que estaba en su largo adecuado. Algo pequeño se removió en su interior cuando revivió la imagen de Sesshomaru cortándoselo con sus garras. Habían estado muy cerca, él muy concentrado, muy atento a su labor y ella intentando no adherirse a sus ojos ámbar. Esa aproximación había sido más que física y es que después de tanto tiempo juntos Kagome no albergaba dudas de que la suya era una relación más que establecida. Su dinámica diaria, la rutina, su vida nómade, las decisiones que tomaban juntos…

Guardó el cuaderno en su mochila y miró la procesión avanzar con pereza bajo el sol del mediodía. El sendero que caminaban era ancho y hacia ambos lados se erguían soberbios bosques, tupidos y llenos. Sesshomaru tomó una senda más angosta y se adentraron bajo el follaje, entre helechos y flores silvestres hasta que dieron con un arroyo bajo pero rápido y al que los niños corrieron para satisfacer la sed.

Sesshomaru lo cruzó utilizando unas rocas que como una línea punteada marcaban un camino y llegó al otro lado, donde la arboleda se hacía tan espesa que los rayos del astro apenas se filtraban. Kagome siguió sus movimientos con interés, mientras dejaba sus pertenencias en el suelo.

Cuando el daiyoukai se volvió y la miró, la miko supo que no quería saber de qué se trataba. Sin embargo, también cruzó y se acercó a él.

El aire quedó atrapado en su garganta y algo indescifrable se apoderó de ella. Pasó junto a él y con pasos rápidos pero temerosos cerró el espacio que la separaba del búmeran de su amiga Sango. Clavado en la tierra como una estaca, el Hiraikotsu. Lo tocó como si se tratase de su amiga, allí, frente a sus ojos después de meses de búsqueda.

—¿Ella está? —preguntó en voz apenas audible aunque perfectamente clara para Sesshomaru.

—No.

Kagome pasó las manos por el arma, sintiendo su textura a consciencia tal vez por primera vez en su vida, lo observó con cuidado, lo estudió, como si en él estuviesen sus preguntas, las tantas acumuladas durante todos esos meses. Así como ver el búmeran había tenido el poder de alimentar su esperanza, no pudo sino sospechar de la circunstancia entera.

—¿Crees que Naraku lo haya dejado aquí para que lo encontremos?

—Sí.

Kagome suspiró abatida y lo miró.

—A veces quisiera que me mintieras —dijo, débil sonrisa en los labios—. Tienes el poder de sonar tan convincente que cualquier cosa que digas, la creeré.

—De mí no escucharás otra cosa mas que la verdad.

—Jamás insinué lo contrario —miró el Hiraikotsu y tocando el duro material, habló:—. ¿Podemos llevarlo?

Sesshomaru se acercó y sin más lo desenterró y ambos volvieron sobre sus pasos, en silencio. Shippo abandonó los juegos en el agua en el momento exacto que los adultos salieron de la sombra y con manifiesta ansiedad miró a Kagome.

—Sólo estaba esto, Shippo, no hay señales de Sango.

—Ella no iba a ningún sitio sin él.

—Tal vez esta vez debió dejarlo atrás.

**Aquella verdad**

Su tiempo era casi como los tiempos geológicos: extenso e imperceptible. Su forma de vida era, desde luego, absolutamente natural y los cambios que percibía en su persona no eran tanto del _día a día _sino de _siglo a siglo_. Por eso se sorprendió cuando comprobó que poco más de medio año había sido suficiente para acostumbrarlo al buen humor de la miko, y es que tras el descubrimiento del búmeran, Kagome había perdido algunos colores y él estaba experimentando por vez primera la impaciencia.

Impaciencia por él que ya no sabía certeramente cómo lidiar con su zozobra. Escribía menos, hablaba sólo lo necesario, su mirada estaba ausente, su desgano un evidente que estaban despertando su anhelo de cuestionarla.

—Kagome está triste.

Sesshomaru bajó la vista y miró a Rin, pequeño ramillete de flores silvestres en mano.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Extraña a sus amigos. Piensa que Sango murió también.

—¿Shippo te habló sobre Miroku?

—Sí.

—Mm.

—Necesita consuelo, Lord Sesshomaru —y Rin avanzó hacia el campamento, sentándose junto a Shippo.

Jaken, en permanente custodia de los menores, y secundado por Ah-Un, dirigió una escueta mirada a su amo, ofreciendo una ligera reverencia. Sesshomaru se alejó sabiendo que estarían a salvo. La miko había dicho que buscaría algunas frutas de estación y en el bosque se había adentrado, pero el daiyoukai la encontró de pie, quieta, en el medio de los arbustos.

Sesshomaru había desarrollado muchas cualidades que durante siglos calificó de indignas por humanas; la tolerancia, la aceptación eran algunas de ellas, pero no empatía, no per se. No comprendía los sentimientos de Kagome, sus pérdidas le eran ajenas y su dolor era un desconocido con el que sólo a medias había aprendido a convivir.

—Kagome.

No sabía por qué se preocupaba por esconder las lágrimas, bien aquel bosque simulaba un mar: ventoso y salado.

—¿Sí? —repuso al tiempo, retomando su actividad como si sólo se hubiese detenido a descansar.

El daiyoukai caminó hasta ella y sin otra palabra la tomó de la muñeca, obligándola a soltar la canasta vacía. Ella evadía sus ojos y esa distancia lo hostigaba.

—¿Desde cuándo te ocultas?

Kagome suspiró y entonces lo miró, sus ojos húmedos y brillantes. Su mueca contorsionada, buscando retener el llano que todavía la acosaba.

—No tienes por qué lidiar conmigo cada vez que me derrumbe.

—¿Qué clase de amistad es ésta, entonces?

—No es que no seamos amigos pero…

Sesshomaru la soltó pero sus ojos estaban en ella, duros y fijos.

—¿Qué quieres de mí si no mi amistad?

Kagome sintió el nudo en su garganta disiparse, la adrenalina acelerar su respiración: esa pregunta había sido suficiente para llevar su ritmo cardíaco a las nubes.

—No sé si dimensionas lo importante que eres para mí —dijo, casi en son de confesión.

—¿Pero? —presionó, sin saber si quería escucharla o no.

—Sesshomaru, yo…

Su olfato no podía engañarlo, sus oídos ciertamente traían información veraz. ¿Podía ser eso nerviosismo? ¿Podía ser cierto lo que sus instintos le indicaban?

¿Por qué dudaba de sí mismo?

—Seré yo quien hable —indicó, sin una traza de nada en su rostro—. Las mentiras me son indignas y la omisión es, a mi juicio, una estratagema para lograr lo mismo, por lo que tampoco apelo a ella, nunca. Ya te he dicho que de mí tendrás sólo la verdad —hizo una brevísima pausa y prosiguió—. Huir de nosotros, especialmente de mí, me parece una incongruencia; si era soledad lo que deseabas, bastaba con que lo manifestaras y habrías sido respetada.

Kagome estaba asombrada, sabiendo que nunca lo había escuchado pronunciar tantas palabras juntas en un solo momento. Instintivamente dio un poso hacia él. Aquellas oraciones hablaban de un amigo verdadero pero la joven ya no quería sólo su amistad.

—Por una parte, me hiere la incertidumbre sobre la suerte de Sango y, por otra, no he tenido el coraje para enfrentarte. Confieso que me he estado escapando de ti un poco. No estoy muy segura por qué, no es que nunca me hayas visto llorar antes pero…

—Tus peros prometen acumularse, miko.

Kagome sonrió a pesar suyo.

—Perdón por no ser tan categórica como tú.

—Tu divagues decoran tu carácter.

—¿Mis _divagues_? —rió.

Sesshomaru estaba… exultante y sólo tras contemplar su sonrisa, comprobó que la había extrañado y, en paralelo, supo qué era aquello que sentía y que no había sabido explicar.

**Lo que piensas**

Las circunstancias los atraía cada día un poco más. Como cuerpos celestes llamados por un campo gravitacional irrefrenable, inapelable. Casi análogos, orbitaban en delicada cercanía; y como durante en eventos cósmicos, había días que casi se rozaban, desatando tormentas, alterando la gravedad, enloqueciendo los mares.

El cerebro de Kagome había declarado rendición, arrodillándose frente a un hecho tan inapelable como las fuerzas del universo: estaba enamorada.

Durante semanas se había querido demostrar que estaba equivocada, que tal vez había confundido su soledad y necesidad de compañía con lo que Sesshomaru generaba en ella: precisamente lo opuesto; porque con él se sentía segura, contenida, amparada, secundada. Llegó a creer que con él podría resolver los misterios que la retenían en el Sengoku, que él era la llave a las puertas que se le habían cerrado tras la pérdida de sus amigos; y es que él le había devuelto a Shippo, de alguna manera.

Así como había pensado en todo eso, también advirtió lo que había dejado escapar de sí misma. Sesshomaru debía ser su igual, no su proveedor, no su protector. Esas tareas debían ser recíprocas, correspondidas, concomitantes. Esa misión debía ser compartida y ella debía ser la mujer que en verdad era.

O que alguna vez se creyó ser: independiente, valiente, segura.

Perder a sus amigos había sido el golpe más duro de su vida. Haber encontrado ese cráter en la tierra, sabiendo que allí Miroku había pasado sus últimos horribles minutos, aún le sabía surreal; Sango, quien tal vez no hubiese corrido mejor suerte; Inuyasha, cuyo nombre ni siquiera se había atrevido a pronunciar en voz alta, temiendo quebrarse más allá de toda recuperación. Shippo la mantenía con vida, sin duda su kitsune era la luz que despejaba las tinieblas.

—¿En qué piensas?

Sorprendida, lo miró. Era la primera vez que preguntaba directamente, deliberadamente sacándola de su enfrascamiento.

—En muchas cosas.

Sesshomaru no preguntó nada más, entendía que ella no quería ventilar los pormenores y él no caería en indiscreciones. La escuchó suspirar, sabiendo que necesitaba decir lo que la acosaba pero reteniéndose. ¿Creería que sería ella quien caería en alguna indiscreción? Él había aprendido a leerla adecuadamente, cada día descubría algo diferente, y en ese momento sabía que Kagome pensaba guardarse un secreto.

—Estamos cerca de una aldea —dijo en cambio, para distraerla.

—Sería un buen momento para reaprovisionarnos —repuso, comenzando a revisar su mochila— ¿Crees que podamos hacer una parada técnica?

—Mm.

De soslayo se dedicó a observarla en sus menesteres. La vio extraer extraños paquetes de diversos colores, la escuchó hacer cuentas, llegar al fondo del peculiar bolso amarillo y poner su mejor cara de concentración. La vio ordenar la gran variedad de elementos que poseía, esos que ella había denominado "bienes de uso común", y finalmente llegar a su cuaderno y lápiz; pasó las páginas llenas y llegando al final, se encontró con que ya no las había más.

Sesshomaru le compraría algo similar: muchas páginas compiladas en un encuadernado tradicional de madera, unidos con hilo de seda, útil, práctico y estético. Lo dejaría dentro de la mochila cuando no lo viera y ella descubriría el subrepticio obsequio con adoración y una sonrisa y la absoluta convicción de que sí, estaba enamorada, y con la pregunta anexa: ¿Cómo no estarlo?

El daiyoukai fiscalizaría desde el escondite de su youki la reacción de la miko. Se sentiría satisfecho consigo mismo, se haría notas mentales subconscientes de hacer más cosas por el estilo, buscaría sin saberlo hacerla sonreír más.

* * *

**N/A** ¡Amo sus reviews!


	6. VI

_Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi_

* * *

**VI**

**A mí**

Sesshomaru se detuvo y en ese exacto instante sintió el cuerpo de Shippo avanzar con velocidad a través de los demás, adelantándose con ansiedad. No fue más allá, se quedó justo de pie junto a él, esperando una suerte de indicación. El daiyoukai retomó la caminata, su youki atento a la energía del kitsune. Primero impaciencia, luego preocupación y cuando en el camino apareció la figura de una nekomata, absoluta alegría.

—¿Shippo? —vino la voz de Kagome de más atrás.

—¡Es Kirara! —exclamó, corriendo hacia ella.

La joven se movilizó en el acto, queriendo ver con sus ojos lo que acababa de escuchar y casi desesperada se acercó.

—¿Está…?

—Está viva —sonrió Shippo, lágrimas expuestas, arrodillándose junto a su amiga—. Kirara está viva.

Kagome rió de dicha por primera vez en mucho tiempo y casi al borde del llanto, miró a Sesshomaru y se encontró con que en el medio de la algarabía por el feliz descubrimiento, en medio de Rin que exclamaba palabras de emoción, en medio de Jaken y Ah-Un que se aproximaban para ver todo de cerca, en medio de esa pequeña pero inmensa cuota de gozo, él la miraba a ella.

—¿Está herida? —preguntó Rin.

Shippo se inclinó y dispuso su olfato tal y como Sesshomaru le había enseñado. El daiyoukai sabía que aplicaba las enseñanzas por lo que su atención se direccionó hacia él pero el rubor de la miko quedó grabado en sus retinas.

—No —respondió al cabo de unos minutos—. Parece que sólo está dormida. ¿Lord Sesshomaru?

Asintió como confirmación. Y sólo en soledad con Kagome develaría más información:

—Kirara estuvo recientemente en presencia de Naraku.

—¿Por qué Shippo no lo advirtió?

—El hanyou puso mucho de sí para borrar las trazas de su miasma, y el hedor era muy débil.

—Él debió dejarla inconsciente.

Sesshomaru asintió.

—¿Crees que…? —jugaba con sus manos, nerviosa.

—Una vez que despierte intentaré comunicarme con ella.

—¿Puedes hacer eso?

—Sí. —ante la sonrisa esperanzadora que le dio, agregó:— Pero no sabemos en que condiciones se encuentra.

—El miasma.

Asintió otra vez y Kagome bajó los hombros, derrotista.

—Eres peculiar —habló, captando su atención—, capaz de volátiles manifestaciones. Hace unos instantes te mostraste optimista y al tiempo perdiste el ánimo.

—Es que… tal vez sepa algo de Sango y no sé si quiero saberlo.

—Ya has dicho eso antes —señaló, casi amonestándola, pero con cierta cuota de humor—. Aunque severa, la realidad ha demostrado que siempre es mejor saber.

—Tienes razón —accedió—. Al final de cuentas, es más fácil vivir con los hechos que la incertidumbre.

—Entonces sólo debes estar lista.

—¿Te tendré a ti? —sonrió, recuperando aquella frase que él mismo le había ofrecido.

Y sin saber lo que su cerebro confabulaba con su corazón, repuso:

—Siempre.

**Lo que eres**

Kagome necesitaba distraerse, quitarse de la cabeza los miles de escenarios que su cerebro ya había conjurado. Y al fresco de frondosos follajes, caminaba. No estaba lejos, desde ese lugar podía escuchar la conversación entre Shippo y Rin, podía sentirlos cerca, oír los vestigios de alguna risa.

De alguna manera sentía que se aproximaban a algo. Primero Shippo, luego el Hiraikotsu y finalmente, o por el momento, Kirara. Hacia algo se encaminaban y sabía que era Naraku quien dejaba las migajas. Desconocía sus propósitos, ignoraba cuáles eran sus tetras. Intuía que el búmeran era sólo para atormentarla, pero Kirara estaba viva y si todo había sido dispuesto por su enemigo, entonces algo tendría para decirles y la balanza en su interior se inclinaba desfavorablemente.

_Piensa en cómo destruirlo_, se recordó. _Retoma tu teoría. Tal vez sea absurdo pero es lo único que tienes, Kagome, úsalo._

—Coraje… —comenzó en voz baja.

A pesar de la temperatura, un escalofrío le bajó por la espalda desde su nuca, poniéndola en guardia. Volviendo a la realidad, giró su eje, analizando sus alrededores. Decididamente no estaba sola y lo que era peor, sospechaba de quién se trataba. Si antes creía que se estaban acercando a algo, en ese instante invirtió la idea: sentía una energía aproximarse y por primera vez en muchos meses, percibió la perla de Shikon.

Repentinamente, Sesshomaru apareció a su lado, la vista fija en un punto hacia delante.

—La puedo sentir.

—¿Estás lista?

—No —dijo llanamente, mirándolo. Su cabeza repetía una y otra vez la escena de su muerte, el dolor, la sangre, sus últimos segundos de agonía—. No, no lo estoy. Sesshomaru…

—Aquí estoy.

—Bueno —dijo la tercera voz, finalmente apareciendo frente a la pareja—, esto sin duda supera las expectativas. ¿Lord Sesshomaru? Nadie mejor.

Naraku era él pero a la vez era otra cosa más. Vestía absolutamente de negro, su cabello estaba recogido en una larga trenza que dejaba a la vista sus ojos carmesí, brillantes como dos luces, llenos de veneno. No habían tentáculos, corazas ni armaduras. Aterradoramente, simulaba un hombre común, vistiendo un suntuoso kimono.

—Kagome —continuó, mirándola con hambre—, qué placer es verte otra vez después de _tanto _tiempo. Una reunión era perentoria, ¿no crees? —sonreía, vil y cómodo— Y por cierto, mis condolencias por el monje.

Ella no decía nada.

—Fue todo un espectáculo —prosiguió como si tal cosa, analizando con pereza las mangas de su haori— el modo en que ese agujero se lo llevó. Una pena que te lo hayas perdido.

—¿Qué quieres, hanyou?

—¿_Hanyou_? —repitió, sonriéndole al daiyoukai— No precisamente, Lord Sesshomaru.

—Tu hedor sigue siendo el de uno, no hay perla que cambie eso.

Naraku liberó una fría carcajada.

—Algo similar dijo la perla —le otorgó, en apariencia divertido.

—No te pertenece —habló Kagome— y la recuperaré.

—Mm… —ronroneó, siempre irónico— No estés tan segura de eso, mi querida miko.

—Ya veremos a quién le responde llegado el momento.

—¿Te sientes valiente, Kagome? —se burló— ¿Es porque tienes un nuevo perro guardián?

Le tomó dos segundos a Sesshomaru desenvainar Bakusaiga y con una sacudida de su hoja despejar el bosque de la presencia de Naraku. La risa del hanyou se escuchó en el aire y, lentamente, la energía de la perla desvanecerse. El daiyoukai enfundó su espada sólo cuando estuvo absolutamente seguro de que ya no estaba e impaciente miró a Kagome.

Ella miraba el sitio donde había estado su enemigo de pie, sus ojos bien abiertos, su expresión pétrea, todo en su lugar, todo en calma. Con mesura los gestos comenzaron a ocupar sus lugares: frunció el ceño, ajustó los labios, cerró los puños, el aire entraba y salía con mayor velocidad. Kagome estaba furiosa.

**Deseo saber**

Kagome había descubierto más de una cosa interesante tras la aparición de Naraku. Primero, verlo le había dado a una fuerza que su enemigo ni siquiera sospechaba; había temido de sí misma al pensar que su trágica experiencia nublaría su juicio, pero el reencuentro había generado el efecto opuesto. Luego, la virtual ausencia de sus poderes espirituales; tras su episodio con la muerte, su reiki se había vuelto sordo y mudo, se había percatado de que no era la misma sacerdotisa. Pero presenciar a su enemigo, discernir el poder de la perla la había, de alguna manera, alimentado.

Necesitaba movilizar su poder, canalizarlo con la suficiente maestría como para poder recuperar la perla o, en su defecto, su esencia.

—¿Qué ha cambiado? —vino su voz, lenta y grave.

La sacerdotisa advirtió que se había estado ocultando de ella: estaba demasiado cerca como para no haber advertido o escuchado su presencia antes. Cuando lo miró, cualquier intención de cuestionarlo por ello quedó atrapada en su lengua al encontrar su alta figura vestida con cierta holgura. En una mano tenía su armadura y espadas y en la otra sus botas; su cabello estaba completamente mojado, su flequillo caía con pesadez sobre sus pestañas y lejos de su postura siempre marcial, en ese momento descansaba el peso de su cuerpo sobre una pierna.

¿Tan cómodo estaría con ella que se le presentaba tan… despreocupado?

Si había albergado alguna duda sobre sus sentimientos, en ese exacto momento desterró al olvido cualquier irresoluta noción.

—Quiero enfrentarlo —repuso, tan sólo al cabo de unos segundos.

Sesshomaru estaba absolutamente al tanto de lo que había generado en ella, en ese preciso instante su aura espiritual estaba más discernible que nunca.

—Aunque parezca una locura, verlo me ha hecho bien.

—¿Has tomado una decisión?

—Prepararme. Esta vez en serio.

Él asintió, mientras dejaba sus pertenencias sobre la hierba. Kagome lo observaba en sus movimientos, ella desde su sitio sentada contra un árbol, hipnotizada por el efecto que el sol generaba sobre su cabello de plata, todavía húmedo.

—¿Estará muy fría el agua para mí?

—Es de vertiente —era su forma de decir que sí—, aunque Rin no parece afectada.

—Si Rin soporta agua de deshielo, espero que yo también —sonrió.

Se miraron, confortables teniendo una conversación tan doméstica. Sesshomaru jugaba al desentendido, poniendo lo mejor de su voluntad para no sucumbir ante los poderes de su youki y leerla como un libro abierto. Ella se sentía analizada y sabía que estaba en peligro mortal de exposición.

—Bueno… —comenzó, incorporándose— Es mi turno.

Con rapidez pero torpeza comenzó a hurgar en su mochila, buscando sus enseres de higiene, desordenando todo en el proceso, tirando algunas cosas, viéndose en la obligación de acomodar; chistando, metió todo con fuerza y decidió que se llevaría el bolso completo.

—Kagome.

—¿Mm? —deteniéndose abruptamente, lo miró, abrazada a su mochila, casi en un gesto defensivo.

_Por favor, no me preguntes, por favor no._

—¿Kagome? —Shippo apareció en escena y Kagome por poco suspiró de alivio.

—¿Sí?

—Rin pregunta si le puedes cepillar el cabello.

—Por supuesto, ya mismo voy.

—Le diré —y en el acto el kitsune desapareció.

Otra vez solos y otra vez sus ojos se encontraron.

—Será mejor que vaya —se apresuró a decir, virtualmente escapando.

**Nuestro juego**

Efectivamente el agua había estado demasiado fría para ella. Kagome estaba estupefacta ante la realidad de que Rin no exhibiera contratiempo alguno a la hora de someterse a semejante tortura. Por eso, esa noche, la miko comenzó a manifestar síntomas desfavorables.

—¿Qué te duele, Kagome?

—Nada, Shippo —sonreía, enternecida por su preocupación—, es sólo un resfrío. Mañana me sentiré mejor.

—¿Qué podemos hacer por ti? —fue el turno de Rin de expresarse.

—Nada, ustedes vayan a dormir. Es tarde.

Sesshomaru simulaba un tótem parado a sus pies, estudiándola como un médico.

—Lord Sesshomaru la cuidará —le dijo a Shippo y mirando al daiyoukai cerró dudas:—, ¿verdad?

—Mm.

—En ese caso… —Shippo bostezó.

—A dormir, niños —declaró Jaken y en el acto fue obedecido.

Al cabo de una horas, el campamento cayó en el silencio propio de la hora. Todos dormían, salvo Sesshomaru que no se había movido de su sitio. Escuchaba perfectamente la respiración laboriosa de la miko, sentía la elevada temperatura de su cuerpo, percibía infección y sabía que sentía dolor, aunque no lograba discernir en dónde. Sabía, además, que Kagome no estaba _exactamente _dormida.

Se arrodilló a su lado, estudiando su rostro afiebrado, sus mejillas sonrosadas. Extendió su youki sólo lo necesario y entonces la sacerdotisa abrió los ojos.

—¿Qué te duele?

—Todo —repuso, demasiado débil para sentirse nerviosa ante su cercanía.

—Necesitas medicina.

Ella sonrió.

—Es posible.

—¿Cuestionas mi diagnóstico?

—¿Eres médico?

—Por esta noche.

—En ese caso, doctor, siga.

—¿Cómo lidiarías con esto en tu tiempo?

—Medicación. ¿Tengo fiebre?

—Sí.

Lo miró, curiosa.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—¿Quieres que me cerciore? —y sin esperar respuesta, posó la mano sobre su frente, sus ojos en los de ella— Mi olfato me da más información que sólo el cambio de las estaciones.

Kagome sonrió otra vez.

—Nunca te pregunté qué tanto te dicen tus sentidos.

Claramente estaba afiebrada, de otra manera no le habría hecho esa pregunta. Recuperando la mano, Sesshomaru pensó en su respuesta.

—¿Por dónde empiezo?

—Oído —repuso al tiempo—, siempre quise saber qué tan poderoso es.

—Escucho la cascada que alimenta el arroyo, los truenos de una tormenta distante, los aullidos de animales en la lejanía —Kagome no oía ninguna de esas cosas—. Escucho el aire que entra y sale de tus pulmones, los latidos de tu corazón, el flujo de la sangre en tus venas.

—¿Siempre escuchas todo eso?

—Tengo el dominio de mis sentidos.

—¿Hay algo que _no _escuches?

—Tus pensamientos.

Kagome liberó una risa.

—Tienes un sentido del humor muy sofisticado.

—Mm —el impulso de acomodar su flequillo fue fuerte y otra vez sintió la textura de su cabello oscuro—. Descansa.

Como un centinela, veló su sueño agitado pero profundo. Y análogos a esas formas, los sentimientos del daiyoukai.


	7. VII

_Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi_

* * *

**VII**

**Tus aromas**

Kagome escribió sobre su madre, su hermano y su abuelo. Sobre la vida que alguna vez tuvo, a la que no sabía si algún día regresaría, aquella vida que le parecía tan lejana, tan ajena. Después de tanto tiempo en el Sengoku, le parecía que aquellas habían sido siempre sus circunstancias; incluso en la ausencia de sus amigos, con la presencia de nuevos personajes, aquella parecía su cotidianeidad, lo que siempre había sido.

Cerró su cuaderno y con cariño acarició la fina tapa de madera. Miró la pradera, divisó a Shippo y a Rin seleccionando algunas flores, la niña enseñándole al kitsune cómo hacer una corona con ellas; vio inocencia y sonrisas y por esos minutos se relajó. En el momento que su mente encontró sosiego, nuevos pensamientos fluyeron como por un canal abierto y la imagen de cierto daiyoukai encontró en donde materializarse en su cabeza.

Estaba convencida de que sospechaba de ella, y si su intuición no era suficiente, sus sentidos harían el favor de esclarecer dudas: no había modo de controlar sus pálpitos cuando lo tenía muy cerca, carecía del dominio de sus rubores; perdía sus aptitudes básicas de raciocinio cuando se encontraba a solas con él.

A pesar de todo eso, nunca habían estado tan cerca. Nunca había sido tan sencillo conversar con él, intercambiar impresiones, teorizar en conjunto. Había sido él quien le propuso un método para lograr un desarrollo superior de sus capacidades espirituales, él quien ofreció guía sobre los primeros pasos en esa tarea.

Sus pasos la alertaron.

—La mujer puede atravesar la roca si se lo propone.

—Eso decía mi abuelo —repuso, sonriendo.

—Era algo que mi padre decía con frecuencia.

—¿Se refería a alguien en concreto?

Sesshomaru la miró.

—Mi madre.

—¿Mujer tenaz?

—Mm.

Hizo un gesto, invitándolo a sentarse a su lado y así lo hizo él.

—¿Qué te dice tu olfato?

Sesshomaru cerró los ojos un momento. El aire estaba saturado de aromas, todos dulces, exacerbados.

—Camelias, violetas, crisantemos, gardenias. —sus ojos volvieron al escenario y luego a ella, inequívocamente atenta a sus gestos. Se inclinó ligeramente hacia la miko y agregó:— Agua de rosas.

—Eso es trampa —sonrió ella, profundamente sonrojada.

—¿Por qué?

—Tú elegiste mi jabón.

Estaban cerca, tanto que _ella _podía sentir los aromas de él, tan complejos como sosegadores. Puestos los ojos el uno en el otro, Kagome sólo perdió la contienda cuando sin querer contempló sus labios. Sesshomaru captó el nuevo foco de su atención y, también sin querer, comenzó a aproximarse más y más, presintiendo la predisposición de la miko.

—¡Kirara! —la exclamación de Shippo sobresaltó a Kagome y frenó en su sitio a Sesshomaru, quien rápidamente recuperó el dominio de la situación y se incorporó.

**Mis decisiones**

—¡Es Kirara! —insistía Shippo— ¡Despertó!

Durante algunos días la nekomata había permanecida sumida en su sopor, dejando al resto la tarea de esperar a que simplemente recobrase la consciencia. Shippo había sido su guardián personal y a su empresa se había unido Rin, a quien entretuvo durante ese tiempo con anécdotas del pasado.

Con celeridad, el grupo se aglutinó en torno a Kirara, viéndola regresar. Sesshomaru constató que sólo se sentía débil y sedienta y con un ademán indicó a Shippo que le diese espacio, demasiado emocionado para permanecer quieto. Kagome era quien se encontraba a mayor distancia, aunque con la youkai siempre en su campo de visión.

Pero Kirara no hablaría ese día. Ni el siguiente, ni nunca. Kirara había sido privada de su voz y su comunicación terminó por circunscribirse a gestos y miradas. Ni siquiera entonces respondería preguntas sobre Sango o Inuyasha. Kagome no sabría si sentir alivio o no de escuchar confirmaciones y Sesshomaru terminaría por decidir que era tiempo de dar cierre a algunas cuestiones.

Por eso la abordó durante esa madrugada:

—Tu silencio es más que una incapacidad.

La hora estaba en su cenit, el silencio era absoluto y Kirara había escapado del abrigo de sus amigos, buscando refugio en ramas altas. Sesshomaru había ignorado su presencia en tanto hubo testigos hasta que la buscó y al pie del árbol que la contenía, el daiyoukai pronunció aquellas palabras sólo para confirmar lo que él ya sospechaba. Kirara descendió de un salto, junto a él y al mirarse en sus ojos Sesshomaru vio todo.

—¿Sesshomaru?

Kirara se marchó en el acto y él se quedó allí de pie, justo bajo un haz de luz lunar.

—¿Qué sabes? —su tono era demandante, algo que el daiyoukai no había escuchado nunca de nadie hasta ese momento.

Se reservó la opción de contestar inmediatamente y sólo cuando Kagome lo buscó, posicionándose exactamente de frente a él, decidió que podía volver a aprender a lidiar con su dolor.

—La exterminadora ha muerto —repuso, su tono invariable y las palabras blandas—. Su hermano también.

Tal vez había sido el tiempo transcurrido, todas las lágrimas que había derramado, las incontables oportunidades en las que se había dejado sucumbir por su tristeza y desesperación, la cuestión es que en ese momento, tras escuchar esas nefastas noticias, Kagome no pudo llorar, no pudo conectar dos palabras para pensar en nada, su mente había colapsado; no así su cuerpo que pronto comenzó a manifestarse.

En el momento exacto en que sus rodillas cedían bajo el peso de su cuerpo, Sesshomaru la sostuvo y con cuidado la dejó en el suelo, arrodillándose a su lado.

—Tal vez… —decía, bajo los influjos de su vahído— Tal vez se equivocó… —lo miró, él atento a ella— Es una posibilidad, ¿verdad?

Intentó incorporarse pero Sesshomaru se lo impidió. Ella se quejó, profirió protestas, demandó que enmendara lo que acababa de decir, que mentir no le quedaba. Él no prestó sus oídos a esos desvaríos, sino que la dejó descargar el peso descomunal de su realidad hasta que finalmente comenzó a llorar y buscó su regazo y lloró contra su hakama, mojando la tela hasta que sintió la humedad en la piel.

En esa oportunidad, Sesshomaru experimentó la tristeza de Kagome de un modo más personal. Le molestaba no tener nada útil para decirle, lo incomodaba presenciar su aflicción y saber cabalmente que nada había que él pudiera hacer, que ni su poder, ni sus capacidades, ni su situación en el mundo lograrían alivianar su desconsuelo.

—Kagome.

Escuchar su voz la trajo a la realidad casi inmediatamente. Cesó con el llanto, secó las lágrimas que aún quedaban en su rostro y se alejó de él, sentándose a cierta distancia.

—Tengo que buscar el modo de decirle a Shippo. Merece saberlo. No puedo callármelo como antes.

—Kagome.

Lo miró, su atención en él y en cómo la luz de luna creaba magia al chocar con su cabello de color idéntico.

—Gracias por estar para mí —habló, poniéndose de pie, decidida a dejar a ese escenario.

Sesshomaru tomó su muñeca cuando pasó a su lado, recuperando esa decisión de dar cierre, sólo que sus intenciones en ese preciso momento también podían dar pie a abrir algo más. Al buscar su mirada, al ver sus ojos todavía rojos, pensó que no quería únicamente estar _para _ella, deseaba estar _con _ella.

Se puso de pie y sin otro pensamiento, sin avisos, sin consultas, sin preliminares, la besó.

**Mi sorpresa**

No lo vieron pero lo sintieron: la energía de ambos encontrarse y conocerse como impulsos eléctricos, hecho chispas como un corto circuito. Kagome sintió que flotaba, sus pies todavía en la tierra sólo porque él la sostenía, ambas manos en su rostro y ella sujeta a sus brazos con anhelo, deseando que esa experiencia no acabara nunca.

Él habría continuado para siempre, como una era geológica, pero aunque Kagome le sabía sempiterna, con ella todo era, en realidad, efímero. La vio recuperar el aire, atento como un depredador y algo se movió dentro suyo cuando presenció su rubor.

—Pensé que…

—¿Qué?

Avergonzada, prosiguió:

—Que te habías arrepentido.

—Nunca me he arrepentido de nada.

—¿Nada?

—Nada —sus ojos de oro estaban en sus labios rosados—. Cada decisión, hasta la más cuestionable, me ha traído a ese preciso instante.

La besó otra vez, en esa oportunidad con más ardor, con la urgencia de miles de cosas acumuladas, aunque inconscientemente. Ella respondía a cada avance, a cada caricia; su aura, despierta completamente, deshacía barreras y derribaba obstáculos, permitiéndole acceso irrestricto. Pero él sabía hasta dónde llegar, en dónde terminaba el primer tramo de ese largo sendero.

—Descansa —susurró sobre sus labios.

Y sin pronunciar otra palabra, Kagome se retiró y él permanecería toda la noche allí de pie, recapitulando, almacenando, analizando.

_ —Si los humanos son inferiores a nosotros, ¿por qué elegimos vernos como ellos?_

_ El General Perro lo miró por encima del documento que leía._

_ —¿Crees que nos parecemos a los humanos?_

_ Sesshomaru frunció el ceño. Aquellos años de la primera juventud de su primogénito serían los que más extrañaría al pasar el tiempo, pues aquella época denunciaría un Sesshomaru diáfano, que siempre decía lo que pensaba, que daba voz a sus cuestionamientos, que se mostraba abiertamente curioso._

_ —¿Los humanos se parecen a nosotros?_

_ —Así es._

_ La expresión en el rostro de su hijo fue de satisfacción por la rápida y acertada conclusión, pero pronto vio interrogante en su gesto:_

_ —Entonces, si nosotros somos superiores a ellos, ¿por qué se nos parecen?_

_ El General sonrió, complacido._

_ —Los dioses así lo quisieron._

_ —¿Los dioses creen que somos iguales?_

_ —No, pero en definitiva todos fuimos hechos a su semejanza. _

_ —¿Parecernos a los dioses no nos hace un poco como ellos?_

_ —Youkais y humanos poseen algunas de sus dotes, sí, pero se dice que nosotros somos sus favoritos._

_ Sesshomaru sonrió de lado._

_ —De cualquiera manera, hijo, no desestimes las creaciones divinas. Todas ellas tienen algo para enseñarnos._

_ —¿Qué podríamos llegar a aprender de ellos? —quiso saber, incapaz de concebir tamaña aseveración. _

_ —Si te muestras receptivo, te sorprenderás._

Sesshomaru sopesaría aquella vieja conversación. Entonces era muy joven para comprender a lo que se refería su padre; muchos años, muchas vivencias debieron darse para que llegase a esa instancia y advirtiera, sorprendido sin duda, de que se había enamorado de una humana. Y aunque hacía tiempo que había desterrado algunas nociones prejuiciosas sobre la raza en cuestión, jamás creyó que el día llegaría en que admitiera sentimientos de esa envergadura.

—Si crees que puedes ocultarte de mí, estás muy equivocado.

Su risa, baja y grave, sonó en las cercanías; pasos sobre la hierba dieron cuenta de su aproximación.

—Debía intentarlo. Después de todo, aún estoy probando el alcance de mis nuevos poderes.

Sesshomaru se volvió.

—¿Poderes? —se burló, casi imperceptiblemente.

—Hace mal en subestimarme, Lord Sesshomaru.

—La rana en un pozo no sabe qué grande es el océano —recitó.

—Su superioridad permanece invicta, Lord Sesshomaru, lo felicito.

—Si no tienes nada de utilidad para decir, vete.

—Yo sólo estaba en calidad de espectador —repuso, jovial—. Fue bueno comprobar que corresponde a los sentimientos de nuestra miko.

Sesshomaru entornó la mirada.

—Su dolor es fuente de curiosidad —manifestó, refiriéndose a él—. No puedo esperar a verle la cara el día que acabe con Kagome, _otra vez_.

—Quién subestima a quién.

Naraku rió con frialdad.

—Hasta pronto, Lord Sesshomaru.

El daiyoukai lo dejó partir, sabiendo que ya llegaría el momento de verlo perecer, que debía ser paciente, que tal vez ese privilegio ni siquiera fuese de él.


	8. VIII

_Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi_

* * *

**VIII**

**Lo que no sé **

Un año. En ese tiempo había perdido más de lo que jamás pensó sería capaz de soportar. Ser el cimiento emocional de Shippo le había enseñado mucho sobre cómo lidiar con el propio dolor, en que había momentos para manifestarlo, ocasiones para dejarse sucumbir y otros en los que sencillamente debía estar para él, como fuese, del modo que fuese.

Sumida en una de sus sesiones de meditación, Kagome finalmente había logrado ascender a un nuevo nivel, había superado la barrera de su mente, el plano cerebral, y podía ver las cosas tangibles desde su perspectiva abstracta, esa que muestra la verdad, la que comparte mensajes que ayudan en la comprensión desde lo más profundo: lo más verídico.

—Me gustas cuando estás tan en paz.

Kagome abrió los ojos y allí estaba él, impecable y disimuladamente iracundo. Erguido y con las manos en la espalda, Naraku simulaba un emperador, alguien que está por sentenciar a muerte a un enemigo. La miko se incorporó lentamente, sus ojos siempre en él.

—¿Cómo has estado, Kagome?

Ella no respondió, sólo pensaba en por qué Sesshomaru no había aparecido ya.

—¿No te apetece conversar? Una pena. Estaba dispuesto a negociar contigo.

—¿Negociar? —se escuchó preguntar, indudablemente interesada.

Naraku sonrió con frialdad.

—La vida de Inuyasha por la tuya.

Kagome perdió cualquier vestigio de recolección y en sus ojos se vio toda la desesperación y en paralelo la esperanza.

—Mientes.

—¿Te parece?

—Asesinaste a los demás, ¿por qué debería creerte ahora?

—Porque Inuyasha siempre me fue más útil vivo que muerto. Es mi garantía, por decirlo de algún modo.

—¿Garantía de qué?

—Tantas preguntas que tienes y tan pocas respuestas que estoy dispuesto a ofrecer —se mofó—. Te daré tiempo para que lo pienses, mi querida miko.

—¡Espera…! —y allí mismo frente a sus ojos, Naraku desapareció entre un espeso humo negro.

Por muy concluida que hubiese estado su sesión de meditación, Kagome demoró su retorno. Necesitaba pensar, retomar sobre la posibilidad de que Inuyasha efectivamente estuviese con vida. La perspectiva de tal vez no haber perdido a su mejor amigo llenó de lágrimas sus ojos, involuntariamente feliz, automáticamente sonriente.

_ Ha jugado contigo antes. ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo esta vez?_, y allí mismo, frente a esa contundente probabilidad, Kagome perdió cualquier vestigio de ilusión.

—¿Kagome? —la voz de Shippo la arrebató de sus oscuros derroteros y su visión le recordó la promesa que le había hecho y que, en ese momento, _él _era su ilusión.

—Dime —sonrió, acercándose.

—¿Terminaste?

—Sí y estoy hambrienta.

—¡Yo cazaré para todos!

—¿De verdad? ¿Ya puedes tú solo?

—Por supuesto —repuso, con el gesto de quien posee gran dignidad.

Kagome reía y junto a su kitsune ingresaban al sector de acampe. Sentado contra un árbol estaba su otra ilusión, muñeca en la rodilla, gesto impasible y apacible; y con esa visión, la miko tomó inconscientemente su decisión.

**Lo que tú no sabes**

Naraku siempre había sabido jugar con sus víctimas; de todos siempre extraía algo, y siempre valioso y siempre lucrativo.

Sesshomaru sabía que pretendía jugar con él también y aunque precisamente con él nunca había llegado muy lejos, algo había aprendido de sus experiencias pasadas. En las oportunidades que pretendió utilizarlo para sus propios fines, se lo había permitido, sólo para saber qué ventajas le rendiría.

En esa oportunidad, no obstante, no tenía paciencia para tretas y artimañas. Y así como sabía que Naraku pretendía algo para con él, indefectiblemente pretendería algo para con Kagome.

Eso era algo que decididamente no estaba dispuesto a permitir.

La procesión que con cadencia avanzaba estaba llena de la cháchara feliz de las mujeres. Rin había escuchado finalmente la historia de los orígenes de Kagome y había demostrado gran curiosidad a la hora de saber más. La miko, como era de esperar, gustosa aceptaba sus preguntas y con alegría las respondía.

Extendió su youki, como lo hacía cada tanto, sólo que en esa oportunidad ocurrió algo distinto. Shippo sabía que de tanto en tanto el alfa fiscalizaba la situación de la manada por lo que ya no decía nada; en cambio, fue Kagome quien advirtió por primera vez, y de verdad, qué era esa sensación extraña, tan concreta pero tan efímera.

Caminó hasta posicionarse junto a él:

—Con que tú eras —sonrió, recriminándole juguetonamente.

La miró de reojo.

—¿Hace cuánto haces eso?

—Desde el primer día.

—Y sólo ahora me doy cuenta…

—Es una buena señal.

—¿Qué?

—Tu recepción de mi youki.

No supo por qué, pero la noción le supo íntima.

—¿Y tú…?

—Siempre —repuso, ojos en ella, convicción en la voz.

Kagome se sonrojó con fuerza pero su sonrisa se ensanchó tanto que Sesshomaru se distrajo por primera vez en su vida y ella, inconsciente, se acercó más a él, porque caminar _con _él no era suficiente, quería hacerlo _junto _a él, donde pudiera sentir la calidez manar de su persona, la vibración de su poder que llegaba hasta ella como un ronroneo distante, acariciando su piel; quería tocarlo, tomar su mano, hundirse en su pecho, reposar a su lado en absoluta paz.

—No dejas de sorprenderme.

Sesshomaru quería refutar esa idea. Nunca en su larga y excelsa existencia se había sentido tan mundano y trivial; pero no era desdén hacia sí mismo, sino la magnitud de las emociones que había aprendido a dar rienda suelta, esas emociones para las que todavía no había hallado palabras, forma o distinción alguna. Lo que se apoderaba de él cuando ella estaba cerca lo transformaba en un ser profano, superable, imperfecto.

Sesshomaru también quería acercarla e inhalar su aroma único para grabarlo otra vez en su memoria.

—Kagome.

—¿Sí?

—¿Comprendes cuáles son las intenciones de Naraku?

La mención del enemigo eliminó luces y colores de las facciones de la miko.

—Es posible que haga un hábito de sus visitas y será cuando estés sola.

Lo miró.

—¿Sabías que habló conmigo?

—Ese hanyou subestima sus capacidades y no existe un segundo en el que no esté pendiente de ti.

—O sea que escuchaste lo que me dijo.

—Sí.

Kagome echó un vistazo a los niños y comprobó que estaban muy entretenidos jugando en torno a Ah-Un con Kirara. Sesshomaru siguió su línea de visión y luego buscó su rostro.

—No quiero tener esperanzas.

Naraku le había quitado todo, ¿por qué no Inuyasha también? Pero Sesshomaru pensaba más allá del deseo de ese hanyou de infligir daño; él creía que su medio hermano vivía, no por nada se lo había reservado para el final. Además, Naraku no había mentido al decir que Inuyasha era su garantía: debió de saber sobre las limitaciones de la perla si Kagome vivía. Si la dueña legítima no existía más, él podría reclamar su poder sin restricciones.

—Aunque… —insegura, se aferró a las tiras de su mochila con más fuerza.

—¿Aunque?

Lo miró:

—Algo me dice que vive.

**En mí**

Con el paso de los días la normalidad regresó al ecléctico grupo y ocasiones como aquellas, cuando las semanas se volvían monótonas, decidían instalarse y contrarrestar su nomadismo en alguna pequeña medida; entonces Sesshomaru profundizaba sus lecciones para Shippo y Kagome aprovechaba para enseñarle a leer y a escribir a Rin.

Envueltos en esos aires domésticos, la epopeya se hacía más fácil y Kagome encontraba el sosiego que se le escapaba periódicamente. Llegaba a pensar hasta la demencia en Inuyasha, en que tal vez su supervivencia dependiera de ella; y a su deseo de hacer lo que sea por él se cruzaba el rostro lloroso de Shippo, ese rostro que volvió a ver cuando creyó que todo estaba perdido. Kagome tenía una única certeza: había hecho una promesa a su kitsune y no la deshonraría.

Y cualquier peso restante se desvanecía absolutamente cuando se encontraba a solas con Sesshomaru. No terminaba de definir qué era aquello que le producía en su interior, esa sensación de absoluta calma e insoslayable soporte. Oía los llamados de sus labios y se hundía hasta perder su capacidad pensante, hasta no sentir el aire a su alrededor, hasta que perdía la noción del espacio.

Cada noche a solas el anhelo se hacía más palmario, su cuerpo ostentaba un sed que ella deseaba colmar.

—¿Por qué no manifiestas tus intenciones? —dijo su voz contra sus labios.

—Es más bien… —ojos cerrados, voz mansa, se sentía bajo el efecto de una droga— una pretensión.

El vocablo divirtió al daiyoukai.

—La escucharé.

Kagome abrió los ojos y se encontró con ese par de lingotes devorándola.

—Lo que pretendo es, en realidad… —nerviosa, sintió el color reptar hasta sus mejillas.

—Permíteme —dijo él, elevándola en sus brazos, buscando el sitio que la Naturaleza les ofreciera.

Anclados, fuera del mundo, dentro del suyo, hallaron su rincón sobre hierba tierna, entre un arroyo y los árboles, bajo una luna en cuarto creciente. Él la dejó sobre el suelo y se dedicó a contemplarla. Era tal la paz que sentía en ese momento que se aseguró nunca haberla sentido antes, no hasta que apareció esa mujer en su vida.

Tomó su mano y la llevó a su pecho y Kagome sintió la alta velocidad de su corazón y sonriendo, lo llamó. Incapaz de menos, la besó y así abrió un acto que haría durar lo que vive una madrugada. Erraría por su piel, conociendo lo inexplorado, encontrando maravillas naturales; trazaría caminos con sus labios, inaugurando senderos entre pliegues y curvas, conociéndola de modos tan íntimos que se consideró un erudito. Encontró espacios vacíos, vacantes que sólo él podía colmar; la degustó en niveles inefables, como nunca había hecho en su larga vida. Halló, finalmente, el último resquicio de su feminidad y hacia allí se aventuró, ávido y anhelante, sintiendo toda su fortaleza y toda su debilidad en un simultáneo indescriptible.

En ella, buscó sus ojos, quería leer el mensaje que yacía en ellos. Su sonrisa fue conclusiva y sus brazos que lo buscaban una invitación que aceptó en el acto, besándola, entregado a ella absolutamente, recio e inane a la vez.

—Te amo —dijo ella, en un susurro que sobre su oído sonó a una exhalación.

Él suspiró, cargando de sensaciones que se le escapaban, sentimientos que su cuerpo no podía contener. Su nariz reposó sobre la curva de su cuello y allí inhaló el aroma de ella, ahora unido recóndita e inalterablemente con el suyo.

—Te amo —dijo él.

La distancia que le dio posteriormente fue sólo para poder observarla hundirse en un liviano sueño. La observó encontrarse cómoda sobre la hierba envuelta en su kimono blanco, un levísimo rocío posarse como perlas sobre su cabello, su mano envolver su mokomoko; y eventualmente buscar su calor al avanzar los últimos momentos de la madrugada, encastrándose a él.

Sesshomaru amaba por primera vez y por vez primera experimentó también temor. Velando su sueño, aún con los sentimientos de su entrega a flor de piel, supo que sería capaz de cualquier cosa, heroica o atroz, por ella; que no habría límites morales o lógicos que lo sujetaran si de hacer algo por ella se trataba.

* * *

**NA**: Mil disculpas por no actualizar ayer, pero es que pensé que era martes. Acá el capítulo retrasado y mi gratitud por sus bellos reviews.


	9. IX

_Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi_

* * *

**IX**

**Dentro tuyo**

Siseaba por la habitación envuelto en las brumas de su miasma, envuelto en la oscuridad de la hora avanzada. La luna creciente le sonreía cínica desde su altura, recordándole su soberbia. Después de todo, había cometido un error de cálculo. Nunca imaginó que ese daiyoukai fuese a hacer más que simplemente devolverle la vida a Kagome y ahora su implicancia en la coyuntura era un factor que debía considerar, disgustado sobremanera con las consecuencias.

Se detuvo frente a las puertas shoji que completamente abiertas le ofrecían la panorámica de la noche, mostrándole el paisaje: el recorte del bosque, las copas finamente iluminadas por el débil fulgor lunar, el brillo de un arroyo cercano. Sus ojos estaban a gusto con las demostraciones naturales. También lo estaban con la figura sangrante y agonizante de Inuyasha a sus espaldas.

—Espero que no tengas pensado morir muy pronto —comentó casualmente.

Lo escuchó escupir y su nariz le trajo el olor de la sangre.

—Ese es un buen perro —sonrió, mirándolo de soslayo.

—Disfruta todo lo que puedas porque se acabará muy pronto —su voz salía rasgada, estertórea.

—Todos dicen eso últimamente —se volvió para regocijarse con la visión de su enemigo en su crepúsculo—. Comienza a molestarme.

Inuyasha sonrió burlón y los tentáculos que lo sostenían en la altura se ajustaron más a sus miembros; tragándose el dolor con gran estoicismo, tan sólo cerró sus ojos con fuerza y esperó que el dolor mermara.

—¿De verdad crees que Sesshomaru la dejará sacrificarse por mí?

—No —dijo con llaneza—, es por eso que he pensado un plan alternativo. Kana.

La youkai apareció en el acto detrás de él, silenciosa y obediente como siempre.

—Le harás una visita a nuestra querida miko.

—Sí, Naraku —y agachó la cabeza.

|º|º|º|

La vio despertar; primero su respiración, profunda y placentera, luego sus pies, haciendo círculos, desperezándose. Finalmente, abrió los ojos y allí estaba, su arrebol y su sonrisa que como un imán lo atrajeron irremediablemente. La besó larga y hondamente, degustando el sabor nuevo que había en su boca.

—Buenos días —acalorada lo miró.

—Buenos días —clínico y minucioso la observó, todo el peso de su mirada en ella. Como hacía con todos, pero especialmente con ella, dejó que sus sentidos le trajeran información sobre su estado de salud, fiscalizó cada patrón, prestó atención a los sonidos de su cuerpo, a los aromas.

—¿Qué haces?

—¿Lo has advertido?

—¿Estás… revisándome? —sonrió.

—Sí.

—¿Cuál es su diagnóstico, doctor?

Su mano y sus garras comenzaron a andar el camino de su curva; sus piernas primero, luego su cintura y allí se quedó.

—Es menester ahondar en prácticas de esta índole… —y con una lentitud tal que Kagome no lo advirtió, fue deslizando la seda blanca hasta que se encontró con su piel y una vez sentido el contacto de sus calores, la predisposición fue inaplazable.

|º|º|º|

—¿Estamos muy lejos? —preguntó, terminando en ese momento de recoger su cabello, lista.

—No —repuso, elevando un punto el rostro, atento a la dirección del viento: los olores propios de su manada—. Aún duermen.

—Debe ser muy temprano entonces… —la frase parecía terminada y por eso no fue evidente _inmediatamente_, pero Kagome encontró que le gustaba verlo vestirse tanto como verlo quitarse la ropa; le gustaba verlo concentrado.

Él la miró.

Ella sonrió con picardía.

—Debemos regresar.

El comentario la hizo reír, sus mejillas incendiadas.

—No sé de qué hablas —y se acercó, tomando el trabajo de su obi.

Él la dejó, degustando ese momento superlativamente. Ella estaba en lo suyo y él la observaba a sus anchas, como si nunca hubiese podido hacerlo antes. Una vez terminada la labor, lo buscó y estirándose sobre la punta de sus pies lo besó suavemente.

—Volvamos. Me gustaría llegar _antes _de que despierten.

**Fuera de mi alcance**

Él salió de cacería para el desayuno y ella se abocó al orden del sitio de acampe y a buscar la leña necesaria. Lejos de Sesshomaru pero cerca de los demás, Kagome deambuló en el bosque próximo para hacerse de algunas ramas. Demasiado feliz para pensar en nada más, una sonrisa inocultable sobre sus labios, la miko tenía los pensamientos plenamente ocupados. Por eso se sobresaltó cuando al darse la vuelta se encontró con Kana a escasa distancia.

Ella, siempre impertérrita e impávida, le devolvía el gesto vacío. Su espejo en sus manos y una imagen que como un video le mostraba algo horrible.

Las ramas cayeron sin más y se acercó a la niña youkai dando rápidos pasos; ignorándola por completo, se arrodilló frente al espejo e incapaz de cerrar los ojos, presenció la figura malherida de su mejor amigo, lo vio sangrar, respirar con dificultad, hacer muecas de dolor. Las lágrimas se acumularon sin que lo advirtiera y precipitaron sobre sus rodillas sin afectarle.

—¿Qué le han hecho? —sollozó.

—Vivirá a cambio de tu vida.

Entonces Kagome la miró.

—¿Qué?

—La vida de Inuyasha está en tus manos. ¿Qué has decidido? —su voz neutra le provocó escalofríos.

—¡Espera…! —y allí mismo, frente a sus ojos, se evaporó en una nube negra, tal y como lo había hecho Naraku tiempo atrás.

Esas palabras intercambiadas demoraron tan sólo unos segundos y en el momento que Kagome se halló sola, Sesshomaru apareció en su campo de visión. Ella esperó que se acercara, demasiado débil para correr a sus brazos y en su pecho lloró con profundo dolor, con la angustia de la decisión difícil que debía tomar, con la vergüenza de que ella había estado viviendo en un cuento de hadas mientras su amigo era torturado.

—No eres responsable de nada —vino su voz.

—Me _siento _responsable —lo miró, las lágrimas caían una tras otra, incapaz de detenerse, imposible frenarlas con los pulgares—. ¿Qué he estado haciendo para encontrarlo? Fui tan cobarde, tan egoísta.

—Kagome —la amonestación fue apenas perceptible pero ella la escuchó bien—, siempre lo hemos buscado, incluso cuando tú no te atrevías a considerar la realidad, cuando creías que lo evadías. —y agregó—: Inuyasha ha estado con él todo este tiempo.

—Ha pasado más de un año… —dijo, afligida.

Sus manos envolvieron su rostro contrito y sus labios quisieron acercarse a aquellos pero un trueno, prolongado y mortecino, lo detuvo. Sesshomaru la miró, su pulgar acariciando esa boca, y se irguió. La llovizna no demoró en llegar y en silencio emprendieron el retorno al campamento, tácitamente acorando que debían buscar refugio.

Y lo que había comenzado como un caricia sobre la hierba pronto se encontró siendo tempestad. Los relámpagos quebraban el firmamento en miles de pedazos, sus explosiones eran ensordecedoras.

Kagome miraba a Ah-Un reposando bajo la lluvia, los ojos cerrados, degustando el agua contra sus escamas. Shippo y Rin se entretenían con un pequeño rompecabezas que hacía tanto tiempo le había obsequiado al kitsune, Jaken a su lado observando. Sesshomaru estaba concentrado en el exterior, en los aromas que casi se difuminaban bajo la lluvia y los sonidos que se ahogaban cuando retumbaban los cielos.

A medida que la tormenta fue perdiendo fuerza, todo se volvía más claro; y antes de que acabara, Kagome se incorporó y salió. Ponderó la brisa, extraña; sintió el cambio en su dirección, alertándola. Dentro suyo comenzó a sentir algo palpitar, tibio y ascendente. Tan sólo sabía que era su aura, inquieta y atenta, por lo demás, se preguntó si esa presencia era la de Naraku.

Escuchó los pies de Sesshomaru caminar sobre la hierba inundada, el sonido sosegador y familiar. Volvió el rostro y antes de que la pregunta llegase a su lengua, lo percibió: un aire frío que nada tenía que ver con la brisa la envolvió; era oscura y cargada de una pesada y opresiva energía. Vio los ojos de Sesshomaru abrirse y su mano extenderse para sujetarla pero, sorprendentemente, no lo logró.

Ni la rapidez de él fue suficiente ni el grito de ella audible. Repentinamente fueron separados y en cuestión de segundos Kagome se encontró en un sitio oscuro y silencioso, un bosque asfixiante que despertó sus peores y más vívidas pesadillas.

—Me pareció muy pertinente traerte aquí —escuchó su voz, haciendo eco entre los árboles, luego lo oyó justo detrás de ella, sobresaltándola—. Después de todo, aquí es donde deberías haber muerto.

Ella retrocedió, mirándolo con atención.

—Ya no habrá espada que te traiga la próxima vez —sentenció—, no habrá Lord Sesshomaru que te proteja. Esta vez seremos tú y yo, mi querida Kagome, como siempre debió ser.

—Siempre pudiste hacer lo que hiciste hoy. ¿Por qué esperar?

—¿Y por qué no? —tentó, jocoso— Fue mucho más divertido verte creer que podías tener una vida nueva. Será mi placer personal ver cómo rompes tu promesa al kitsune, cómo abandonas a Sesshomaru tal y como hiciste con Inuyasha.

—Cállate.

Naraku sonrió siniestro.

—Ha quedado demostrado que hasta la magnánima y abnegada Kagome es capaz de una que otra atrocidad. Preferiste esconderte en los brazos de otro, cerrar los ojos, asumir cualquier cosa menos la realidad. ¿No fue así, Kagome? —y exclamó, haciéndola saltar en su sitio— ¡Tú misma lo dijiste!

—Si tu idea es deshacerte de mí, te sugiero que lo hagas de una vez.

—¿Tan resuelta estás ahora a morir?

—No te tengo miedo, Naraku.

—No te creo —le espetó, ácido.

Kagome sí creía en sus propias palabras, por eso ese pálpito de hacía unos instantes se hizo fuerte y cada vez más fuerte hasta que sintió la sangre bombear en sus oídos, hasta que creyó estar en llamas, hasta que se sintió tentada de gritar.

Naraku también sentía algo dentro suyo y sólo sabía que tenía que ver con ella, con la advertencia que la perla le había hecho en su momento.

La sacerdotisa respiraba con dificultad, la presión en su cuerpo casi insoportable. Su energía comenzó a manifestarse luminiscente a través de sus poros, saliendo, formando un halo en torno suyo y como un faro iluminó por completo el bosque circundante, extinguiendo las tinieblas, empujando a viles criaturas a sus escondites, borrando cualquier traza socarrona del rostro de Naraku.

—No te tengo miedo, Naraku —repitió, comenzando a caminar hacia él.

**Al unísono**

Aún de pie en el sitio donde había ocurrido todo, Sesshomaru pensaba a una velocidad inconcebible. Era tal su abstracción que no escuchaba las voces de Shippo y Rin cuestionando a Jaken, no sentía el aire en su rostro ni olía la humedad en el follaje.

¿Cómo había logrado Naraku tomar a Kagome frente a sus ojos?

¿Por qué su velocidad no había sido suficiente?

¿Cuál podía ser el sitio donde la había llevado…?

Sus pensamientos, como un tren bala, se detuvieron abruptamente. En el momento exacto que recuperó la noción de lo que vibraba contra su cadera, todo su alrededor se cernió sobre él con violencia.

—¿Tenseiga? —el arma latía, siguiendo el ritmo de un corazón; le hablaba.

Sesshomaru entendió ese mensaje con rotundidad.

* * *

**NA:** Sinceramente, estoy sorprendida de la buena respuesta que recibió este fic. Me hace inmensamente feliz que disfruten y se entretengan y me tienen en una nube con sus bellos cumplidos, hace que quiera escribir más y más.

Ya que estoy por ahí, aviso para adelantarles que el capítulo 12 será el último.


	10. X

_Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi _

* * *

**Tercera Parte**

* * *

**X**

**En ti **

Casi autónoma, su energía palpitaba anhelante y ávida. Sentía cómo deseaba salir de su cuerpo, expandirse, alcanzar cada rincón, llegar hasta la fuente más poderosa de corrupción. Naraku la observaba casi en estado de estupor, viendo cómo sus poderes, otrora una débil amenaza, habían mutado violentamente, a la par de cualquier fuerza natural. ¿En qué momento había logrado ese nivel de canalización? ¿Cómo?

A medida que se acercaba, a cada paso dado, Naraku podía sentir más y más algo tirar de él, intentando arrebatarle la esencia, lo que la perla le había dado tan en contra de su voluntad.

—¿Alguna vez te contó el kitsune como llegó con vida a la aldea?

Kagome se detuvo abruptamente.

—Cortesía mía —prosiguió—. Como último acto de piedad me quedé con todos sus horribles recuerdos porque, Kagome, el kitsune lo vio _todo_. Vio morir al monje, vio morir a la exterminadora, me vio torturar a Inuyasha… ¿Qué crees que pasará si me matas?

Frente a los ojos de su enemigo, Kagome titubeó y Naraku celebró su pequeña victoria.

—No posees esa clase de poder.

—¿Estás segura?

—La perla…

—La perla no deseaba darme nada pero me dio todo en cuanto lo pedí. Mis poderes son incalculables.

—¿Estás seguro? —devolviéndole sus palabras, retomó su aproximación.

—Si muero hoy, Inuyasha morirá también y tu preciado kitsune vivirá con las más funestas remembranzas. ¿Tanto vale mi muerte?

Kagome lo bloqueó; podía ver sus labios moverse y sus ojos sonreír siniestros pero ningún sonido llegaba a ella. Como si estuviese dentro de un envase plástico, amortiguada de lo que acontecía en el exterior, cerró el espacio que la separaba de Naraku. La luz de sus poderes era enceguecedora, las sensaciones en la piel de a poco eran dolorosas. Era, sin duda, mucho más de lo que alguna vez había experimentado, mucho más inclusive de lo que creyó algún día sería capaz de manipular.

Pero Kagome no estaba sola. Midoriko estaba de pie detrás de ella, asistiéndola, ayudándola a sostener sus poderes.

—Quiero la perla, Naraku —habló la joven, extendiendo su mano.

En el último segundo, él irguió una poderosa barrera, oscura como el humo, electrificada, activada completamente ante la presencia de poderes espirituales tan avasallantes. Midiéndose, ambos se escrutaron. La mano de Kagome quedó a escasísima distancia, sintiendo el cosquilleo en su palma de la energía corrompida. Haciendo bailar los dedos, inspeccionó hasta dónde podía empujar y a medida que se habituaba, avanzaba.

—Mis amenazas no son vanas, Kagome —le advirtió, mirándole directamente a los ojos, a un palmo de ella.

—No puedo permitir que ganes.

Naraku sólo necesitaba estirar los brazos para alcanzar su cuello y estrangularla, pero no estaba seguro de que ese movimiento no fuese un revés. Incapaz de calcular certeramente la magnitud de esos poderes purificadores, no estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse cuando aquello apenas comenzaba.

**Fuerzas superiores**

—Piensa muy bien lo que harás —dijo—, recuerda que en tus manos…

—Sí —le interrumpió—, te escuché la primera vez.

Naraku chasqueó la lengua, iracundo e impaciente, e inconscientemente avanzó. Las energías se encontraron en una colisión que hizo enfriar el aire y vibrar la tierra bajo sus pies. Naraku no sentía que era purificado pero algo decididamente estaba mal, se _sentía _mal. Entonces lo sintió. Ya no estaban solos. Kagome sonrió con algo que Naraku sólo pudo calificar como descaro.

—Me mentiste, Naraku —habló.

Él frunció el ceño.

—Shippo nunca vio nada —continuó— e Inuyasha está a salvo.

—Aún tienes que purificarme, _miko _—escupió con alarma—, y sinceramente no creo que seas capaz de logarlo.

—Es que no deseo purificarte —y fue el turno de ella de moverse hacia él—, sólo quiero lo que me pertenece.

Sesshomaru fue testigo de cómo Kagome sujetaba del rostro a Naraku, inmovilizándolo completamente. Su cuerpo irradiaba su color característico, ese tono rosáceo, tenue e iridiscente; pero también esa luz estaba en sus ojos y como dos faros absorbían a su enemigo. Naraku no tenía forma de zafarse, no tenía el dominio de su poder ni su cuerpo y así, impedido y nulo, sintió la inefable agonía de su esencia ser absorbida. Ella cerró los ojos, concentrada, e inhalando profundamente, ahondó.

Era tal la magnitud del evento, tal el vigor de ese poder que incluso los elementos comenzaron a reaccionar: lo que había simulado una simple brisa era en ese momento ráfagas violentas, lentamente el firmamento se cubría, prometiendo un nuevo diluvio. Desde su distancia Sesshomaru podía sentir el calor manar de Kagome, la temperatura aumentar, ser ella un fuego. La tierra que sostenía el acto nunca había dejado de temblar.

La barrera negra había perecido en el momento que Kagome la atravesó y lentamente su ser putrefacto y su energía infame salieron de él por sus poros, por sus ojos, boca y nariz; y como un vómito de miasma, finalmente Naraku cayó sobre sus rodillas. Kagome siguió su movimiento y mirándolo una vez más, habló:

—Deseo que vuelvas a mí.

Naraku la miraba.

Ahogado, la desesperación en su mirada, Naraku sintió lo último que quedaba de él ser arrancado; el dolor lo calló y la luz que proyectaba la sacerdotisa sobre su cuerpo yermo lo encegueció.

Y finalmente, Kagome sintió no sólo la perla purificada en el aire, sino materialmente también. Todo lo que había salido de Naraku se aglutinó frente a su ojos, uniéndose las partes hasta que fue una sola, una esfera perfecta, viva y limpia. Él cayó a la hierba pútrida, sin aire y exánime, convencido de que nunca en su larga existencia había experimentado esa debilidad. No había sido purificado, pero aquello había sido peor.

Kagome tomó la perla en su mano y en un último esfuerzo, la hizo regresar a ella. La orbe se introdujo en su piel como un líquido, la hizo brillar con intensidad unos segundos y lentamente todo volvió a la normalidad. Respiró profundamente, incorporándose al momento del que había estado abstraída. Sintió la tibieza de una presencia detrás de ella; se volvió, si ver a nadie, pero sintiendo una fuerza similar a la suya y sonriendo, llegó a pensar que efectivamente no había estado sola.

Su enemigo perecía a sus pies y lo miró.

—A pesar de todo, te perdono —le dijo y se alejó.

Sesshomaru comenzó a caminar cuando vio que se acercaba. Ella corrió los últimos metros y la recibió en un abrazo que le provocó un escalofrío tras otro, sintiendo todavía esa energía que había desplegado hacía unos instantes. Inhaló su aroma, complejo como nunca, y finalmente buscó su rostro para hacer otra de sus inspecciones.

—Estoy bien —sonrió.

—Sí, lo estás —y casi con ansia la besó.

**Lo invisible**

Sesshomaru no albergaba dudas de que alguna conexión existía entre los colmillos y Kagome. No sabía cómo explicarlo, carecía de hipótesis y seguía sin saber cómo ordenar todo lo que pensaba al respecto, pero jamás atribuyó a una mera casualidad que el mismo día que los poderes de Kagome despertaran de ese modo fuese el día que Tenseiga recibiera un mensaje de Tessaiga. Peculiar era sin duda que Tessaiga hubiese estado siempre en ese bosque concreto y él nunca lo hubiese advertido. Lo único normal allí fue que el colmillo en cuestión lo guiara hasta su medio hermano.

La observaba curar las heridas de Inuyasha y recordó el día en que los tres se citaron en la tumba de su padre; con nitidez revivió en su cabeza la escena en la que ella retiraba a Tessaiga de su sitio sin esfuerzo alguno. Más recientemente, Tenseiga había querido verla en el plano de los vivos. Eso quería decir que _su _colmillo siempre supo cuál era el propósito de la sacerdotisa.

Kagome lo miró, sabiendo que estaba absorto en sus pensamientos. La queja de su amigo la hizo volver.

—Perdón —sonrió.

—¿Tanto te distrae? —se burló.

Kagome se sonrojó con violencia.

—Sus heridas ya no sangran—terció Sesshomaru—. Tus esfuerzos son innecesarios.

—Nunca se tiene demasiadas precauciones —acotó ella.

—Sí, eso —repuso Inuyasha, casi a la defensiva—, los amigos hacemos esas cosas.

Sesshomaru arqueó una ceja, _casi _divertido con sus evidentes celos y su medio hermano, dándose por aludido, apartó la mirada.

—Deberías descansar, Inuyasha.

—Ya lo escuchaste —se incorporó, vistiéndose—, estoy bien. Iré a buscar algo para comer.

—Puedo ir yo… —su amigo la ignoró y Sesshomaru la detuvo de ir tras él.

—Dale tiempo.

—¿Es porque estamos juntos? —preguntó, dolida.

_Juntos_, la palabra hizo eco en su cabeza y resonó por largo rato, chocando con placer, como una burbuja, contra los rincones de su raciocinio.

—Pero… —siguió ella— Después de todo lo que ha pasado…

—Kagome —y entonces lo miró—, _dale tiempo_.

Resopló, agachando los hombros.

—Está bien… —se quejó.

Más tarde, cuando su medio hermano no mostrase intención alguna de regresar al campamento y mirar a ambos a la cara, Sesshomaru decidiría que una pequeña intervención le haría bien para ponerse en contexto. No aceptaba la fachada despreocupada que se había esforzado en mostrar y ciertamente no se quedaría sin hacer nada si le afectaba a Kagome.

Inuyasha no había pretendido esconderse, no tenía las energías ni el deseo, por eso se había quedado cerca. Primero sintió su monumental youki y luego lo escuchó caminar con su asidua parsimonia hasta posicionarse junto al árbol que lo acogía entre su follaje.

—Gracias por cuidar de ellos —dijo, su voz cansina.

Su hermano no respondió pero Inuyasha quería decir más:

—¿Estuviste para ella cuando supo que los demás habían muerto?

—Sí.

—¿Se escondía para llorar?

—Lo pretendió una vez.

—¿Y qué pasó? —el interés en su tono fue más que evidente y Sesshomaru aceptó saciar su curiosidad de buen grado.

—Le dije que era en vano.

—Kagome sólo se esconde para llorar cuando está verdaderamente triste —comentó, como si estuviese relatando un viejo recuerdo—. Más grande fue la tortura de pensar que estaba sola, que no tenía cómo defenderse, que nuestros amigos habían muerto y ella no lo sabía…

—La vi agonizar —decidió que lo diría y su hermano se materializó frente a él, mirándolo con ansiedad— y murió.

—Pero Tenseiga tenía otros planes.

—Así es.

Inuyasha suspiró de alivio.

—Desde que la encontré, nunca estuvo sola.

—Eso me quedó más que claro —comentó, retomando parte de su socarronería.

Sesshomaru le arqueó una ceja.

—No obstante —prosiguió—, fue el kitsune quien la salvó.

—Shippo fue siempre su preferido —sonrió— y te aseguro que estará por encima de los dos para siempre.

—_Es_ su madre —asintió, regresando.

Inuyasha sentía que algo dentro suyo se desenredaba a medida que lo veía alejarse.

* * *

**N/A** Este sea tal vez el capítulo más corto y el que debiera haber sido más largo, pero bueno, siempre me costó escribir escenas de este tipo y, a propósito, después de haberlo leído por centésima vez, me di cuenta que algo faltó, tal vez mayor descripción, otros detalles, más aclaraciones, no lo sé, ustedes me dirán. Sepan que todavía estoy aprendiendo a hacer esta cosa que es escribir. De cualquier modo, espero que hayan disfrutado y mil millones de gracias por sus bellos reviews.


	11. XI

_Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi _

* * *

**XI**

_Kagome caminaba entre árboles familiares; miraba sus troncos, reconociendo todas sus marcas; inspeccionaba el sendero que andaba y sabía exactamente hacia dónde se dirigía. Se detuvo frente al Goshinboku y recuerdos vinieron a ella: desde su infancia en el templo de su familia hasta el joven de cabello de plata que encontró sellado en su tronco._

_—Hola, Kagome._

_La aludida se volvió, desconociendo la voz y a su portador. Su belleza era peculiar: su cabello rosado y sus ojos de plata le recordaban a algo; su ropa era extraña, ni tradicional ni inédita, toda de blanco._

_—He querido darte las gracias pero últimamente no has podido dormir._

_—¿Estoy soñando? _

_—Así es. Veo que sólo en los brazos de tu compañero concilias un sueño profundo._

_La sacerdotisa se sonrojó pero frunció el ceño._

_—¿Quién eres?_

_—No tengo un nombre porque esto que ves —y señaló su cuerpo— es una mera materialización. No es muy corriente sostener conversaciones con objetos inanimados, ¿verdad?_

_Kagome procesó unos instantes sus palabras._

_—¿Eres… la perla?_

_El hombre sonrió, asintiendo._

_—Gracias por reclamarme, Kagome, mi sitio es, genuinamente, contigo._

_—¿Y Midoriko?_

_—Midoriko está conmigo —y su mano se posó sobre su pecho—. ¿Recuerdas? Yo soy la fusión de su alma y la de un youkai —la confusión en los ojos de la joven era elocuente, por lo que ahondó un poco más—. Estarás pensando por qué, si soy una creación de Midoriko, te pertenezco a ti. La respuesta es, en verdad, muy sencilla: naciste con la perla dentro de ti, nada tan personal._

_—Es lo que dijo Bokuseno… —al cabo de uno segundos dijo:— Cuando me enfrenté a Naraku no me sentí sola._

_—Midoriko estaba contigo —sonrió—. En el momento que le perdiste el miedo a tu enemigo y fue él quien comenzó a temerte a ti, recuperaste lo último que te faltaba._

_Kagome demoró unos segundos en captar la dimensión de aquello._

_—¿Coraje? ¿Eso era lo último…? Pero… _

_—La amistad conoce muchas caras y a pesar de tus pérdidas, cultivaste la de Rin y, especialmente, la de Lord Sesshomaru, ¿no es así? La sabiduría es algo abstracto —continuó explicando— y muy abarcativo, pero a medida que ahondabas en tus canalizaciones al meditar, llegabas a nuevos sitios, desentrañando nuevos planos._

_—Dicho así parece que llegué muy lejos —comentó._

_El hombre rió._

_—El amor también tiene variadas formas. A pesar del dolor, mantuviste el amor hacia tus amigos; Shippo siempre tuvo tu amor de madre y Lord Sesshomaru…_

_—Sí —interrumpió, avergonzada—, entendí._

_—Esto es importante —sonrió, divertido con la timidez de aquella formidable sacerdotisa—. El amor, sea el que sea, alimenta los campos energéticos y sostiene el sistema que nos rige; es la base de casi todo. Si hubieses estado sumida en tu tristeza pasada, posiblemente no hubieses triunfado contra tu enemigo._

_—¿Y el coraje?_

_—El coraje fue algo así como el último paso y algo que adquiriste tú sola. De cara a lo que parecía ser la adversidad, fuiste realmente valiente. Lograste la armonía de esos cuatro pilares e hiciste algo indescriptible._

_—Pero… no hice exactamente lo que hizo ella —dijo al cabo de una escueta reflexión._

_—No —sonrió—, digamos que hiciste lo inverso. _

_—¿Y ahora qué pasará?_

_—Mi poder es tuyo, Kagome, harás con él lo que creas adecuado._

_—¿Podré volver a mi época?_

_—Desde luego —vio la otra pregunta en sus ojos y la respondió:—, como así también regresar._

_Ella asintió, sonriendo sin querer._

_—Ha sido un placer poder tener esta conversación contigo, Kagome y, nuevamente, gracias._

_—Gracias a ti —sonrió._

_—Adiós —y como vapor desapareció, sonrisa en los labios._

**Inédito **

Kagome sabía que nunca le preguntaría a Inuyasha por su experiencia: desde el momento en que fueron separados hasta sus meses en cautiverio; él tenía claro que no reproduciría nada de eso en voz alta y así, tácitamente, llegaron a la resolución de dejar, aunque momentáneamente, esa vivencia atrás. Pero la recuperación del humor de Inuyasha era real y casi con infantil ansiedad pidió volver a la aldea para ver a la anciana Kaede.

A solas con Sesshomaru, Kagome también sabía que debía hablar con él y él, porque ya no había nada que no advirtiera sobre ella, supo que algo se acercaba. Y una noche después de haber tenido ese peculiar sueño, la sacerdotisa se halló a solas con el daiyoukai. Él, por primera vez en su vida, se mordía la lengua para no recitar todas sus preguntas, aunque su fachada fuese la usual, al menos para los demás.

—¿Estás bien? —empezó ella, notándolo distinto.

—¿Lo has advertido? —se interesó.

—Te siento… inquieto.

Sesshomaru sonrió casi imperceptiblemente.

—¿No?

—Sí —claudicó.

—¿Qué te inquieta? —preguntó, acercándose más a él.

—Tus próximas decisiones.

—¿Qué crees que decidiré?

—No especularé, pero sé que ahora que tienes la perla, querrás regresar.

—Sólo para ver a mi familia —sonrió, enardecida ante ese Sesshomaru ansioso— que hace más de un año no veo.

Él no decía nada y ella prosiguió:

—Luego me gustaría regresar, porque he hecho promesas y asumido compromisos —dio otro paso más, acariciando su mejilla—. ¿Me querrás al volver?

—Te querré siempre, Kagome —repuso con convicción, devolviendo el gesto—. ¿Me querrás tú a mí?

—¿De verdad creíste que me iría y no regresaría?

—Tu hogar está en otro sitio —puntualizó.

—Mi hogar está donde esté yo —enmendó— y tú.

—¿Y Shippo?

—Y Rin —asintió, sonriendo.

—Entonces estaremos esperándote —y la besó.

**Lejos de ti**

Regresar a la aldea fue, en esa oportunidad, un remanso. Kagome se sorprendió de ver a algunos de sus pobladores retomar la antigua vida y dichosa se sintió de ver a su vieja amiga una vez más. Kaede, sensibilizada por las noticias que ya habían llegado a todos los rincones de la tierra y por la imagen de Inuyasha, lloró unas lágrimas insubordinadas y sonriente esperó que el joven corriera hasta ella. Hubo abrazos y sonrisas, cosas peculiares pero pertinentes.

—Es bueno verlos nuevamente —dijo, recibiéndolos.

—Es bueno estar de vuelta —sonrió Kagome.

Shippo fue el siguiente en saltar a los brazos de la anciana seguido de cerca por Rin y ambos, como dos nietos, se dejaron envolver por cálidos gestos y amplias sonrisas. Kaede reía como hacía mucho tiempo no lo hacía y con ánimos anunció que un banquete era imperioso, que había que celebrar la victoria y recordar con afecto a los que ya no estaban. La preparación de esa comida sentaría las bases de una amistad entre Kaede y Jaken, éste versado en las cuestiones culinarias y listo para compartir sus conocimientos.

Kagome aprovecharía ese tiempo para ir hasta el pozo y ponderar su próxima decisión. Allí estaban los hermanos, lejos el uno del otro pero en evidente compañía. Nunca los había visto compartir tal concordancia y aunque el contexto para aquello no había sido el más feliz, se alegraba de la paz alcanzada.

—Así que regresarás… —comenzó Inuyasha, sentado contra un árbol, Tessaiga entre sus brazos cruzados.

—En unos días —asintió.

—¿Estás segura de que podrás regresar? —continuó.

—Sí —sonrió, y les relató su sueño, obviando el dato de cómo conciliaba un sueño profundo.

—Bien —repuso Inuyasha, incorporándose—, entonces no tengo de qué preocuparme.

Con suma calma y parsimonia, el hanyou comenzó a alejarse, rumbo a la aldea, incómodo ante la idea de quedarse a solas con ellos, cuando comprendía que quienes querrían quedarse solos serían, justamente, ellos dos. Y en el minuto que el daiyoukai juzgó su lejanía suficiente, caminó hasta la miko y en su beso dejó sin decir todo lo que deseaba hacer.

—No caeré en mi propia trampa de preguntarte cuánto tiempo estarás lejos.

Kagome se sentía en una nube, de nuevo bajo los efectos de esa droga.

—Lo haces tan difícil —sonrió ella, envuelta en sus brazos, cerca del pecho que ya no ostentaba armadura porque esa cercanía era cosa corriente y él buscaba toda la comodidad posible.

Ella pensaba en muchas cosas. Desde la vida que había dejado en su época, a lo que se había comprometido en el Sengoku, la vida que anhelaba tener con él… Eran más sus dudas y temores que certezas y confianzas.

Pero el banquete la distrajo, las sonrisas de los niños fueron contagiosas y la presencia de Sesshomaru, sentado junto a ella, compartiendo ese momento, la hizo sentir cosas superlativas. En nada más se dejó llevar, sólo gozó tener a su amigo con ella, en intercambiar trivialidades, divertirse mientras comían en compañía. Hacía mucho tiempo que no vivía un momento tan alegre con todos sus seres queridos.

Pero así como las cosas bellas ocurren, Sesshomaru experimentó por primera vez en su vida la resignación. La despediría esa noche entre el calor de sus pieles, la libertad de su intimidad y el resguardo de su escondite; sin escatimar, sin refrenarse, sin dudas, sin miedos, sin restricciones. La amaría total y absolutamente, sin decir palabras, sin caer en más trampas personales. La amaría toda la noche y la regresaría al alba, donde tantos otros anhelaban decir adiós, aunque temporalmente. Él no pisaría las inmediaciones de ese sitio hasta tiempo después, cuando su aroma, lleno de él, volviera a sentirse en el aire.

* * *

**N/A** Acá el capítulo que era para el miércoles (estoy de vacaciones y ya perdí la noción del tiempo). El último capítulo todavía está en producción así que no les garantizo que lo suba el día que debería. Por lo demás, espero que sigan disfrutando.


	12. XII

_Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi_

* * *

**XII**

El recinto que resguardaba el pozo siempre había sido fresco; durante el verano, en las épocas de su primera juventud, buscaba refugio allí, huyendo de calores sofocantes. Esa tarde, en ese día estival, Kagome recordó en cuestión de segundos todos aquellos años. Sonrió, su corazón desatando una alocada carrera contra su pecho, aliviada y feliz de antemano. Ansiosa, desesperada, impaciente, corrió hasta su casa e ingresó abruptamente y así como entró se detuvo en el recibidor.

—¿Olvidaste algo, hijo? —vino la voz de su madre desde la cocina.

Kagome comenzó a llorar en el acto, tan dichosa que no podía controlarse.

—¿Cariño…? —y allí apareció, la mujer que algún día creyó no volvería a ver nunca más— ¡Kagome!

—Mamá… —desconsolada, lloraba con violencia, incapaz de pronunciar otra palabra que no fuese esa sagrada— Mamá…

La Sra. Higurashi se movilizó rápidamente hacia ella, buscando envolverla en sus brazos, sostenerla con el ímpetu titánico que sólo las madres conocen.

—Oh, hija —sonrió, en lágrimas—. Ya estás en casa, hija.

Lloró durante mucho tiempo en el pecho de su madre, se dejó envolver y sostener, se permitió sentirse una niña pequeña por tan sólo unos instantes, y allí en el recibidor de su primer hogar Kagome vació su cuerpo de retenida angustia y su madre contuvo la tormenta con estoicismo.

En esa cocina especial, llena de olores conocidos, las mujeres se dedicaron a conversar.

—Al tercer mes sin saber de ti —comenzó—, recibí un mensaje que me instaba a acercarme al pozo. Así encontré lo que habías escrito en el borde.

—¿_Tercer_ mes? Oh, mamá, lo siento tanto. No estaba segura de qué pasaría si intentaba cruzar o si siquiera podría y…

—No tienes que explicar nada, hija, lo entiendo perfectamente.

—Ese mensajero anónimo debió ser Sesshomaru —pensó en voz alta.

—¿Quién?

Kagome se sonrojó con fuerza y su madre decidió que haría algunas preguntas en otro momento más propicio.

—Sólo nosotros sabíamos sobre ese mensaje y no creo que yo… —dubitativa, guardó silencio.

Su madre, intuitiva, la sacó de sus reflexiones; tomó su mano y la miró.

—Sólo quiero disculparme porque sé que sufriste la lejanía y nuestra ausencia, sé que debiste enfrentar duras pruebas, que soportaste con valentía la pérdida y quiero que sepas que estoy inmensamente orgullosa de ti, Kagome.

—Oh, mamá… —emocionada, lloró otra vez sobre su ropa impregnada de su aroma característico hasta que el silbido de la tetera las trajo a la realidad.

—Habría dado lo que fuese, mi vida incluso, por poder estar para ti. A veces olvidaba que eras demasiado joven para la vida que llevabas, pero nunca albergué dudas de que siempre estuviste a la altura de los acontecimientos, de que tenías todas las herramientas que necesitabas para encarar tus responsabilidades. Eres una mujer extraordinaria, hija.

—Tú me criaste, mamá —la miró.

—Yo sólo te ayudé a dar los primeros pasos. La mujer que eres hoy es producto de tus decisiones y actos. Tu padre también estaría muy orgulloso de ti.

—Gracias —sonrió.

Envuelta de aromas familiares, en el sitio donde había nacido y sido criada, en presencia de sus primeros seres queridos, Kagome experimentó una suerte de paréntesis. Regresar y reingresar a esa vida había sido tan natural que de a momentos olvidaba la turbulenta vida que había llevado en el Sengoku.

Con el correr de los días iría recabando valor para hablarle a su madre de los amigos que había perdido, de su propia suerte, aquella que se dijo nunca podría revelarle. Pero su madre escuchó y la consoló, la llenó de caricias y besos, la malcrió con holgura y gozo, le construyó una fortaleza de amor para que lentamente fuese abriéndose, para que hablara largo y tendido sabiendo que era contenida.

Kagome se recargó completamente en su hogar familiar. Disfrutó a su abuelo y a su hermano, hizo cosas con ellos que en el pasado había dado por sentado. Se conocieron mejor, en otros niveles. Todos aprovechaban esos días porque sabían que se acabarían muy pronto.

|º|º|º|

Después de mucho tiempo, Kagome se dedicó a ordenar su habitación: abrió cuanta puerta encontró, revisó cajones, seleccionó algunos elementos, separó la ropa que ya no usaba; y así halló su uniforme. Verlo la llevó al momento en que Sesshomaru le compró un kimono y sanando esa herida, acarició la tela de un tiempo pasado. Pensó, casi sin importancia, en qué sería de su vida académica, pero contemplar la posibilidad de algo tan mundano le pareció un despropósito, tales habían sido sus vivencias que todo lo demás le sabía irrelevante, pequeño.

Bajo un cuaderno encontró un papel con una inscripción. Era la nota que su madre había recibido sobre las palabras talladas en el pozo.

Escuchó voces abajo, a su madre recibir a alguien. Al cabo de unos momentos, una mujer apareció en el vano de la puerta de su habitación.

—Kagome —saludó con elegancia.

Era hermosa, con aires de distinción y clase. Su cabello oscuro era abundante y largo y en su rostro había algo que le recordaba a alguien. Kagome frunció el ceño, insegura sobre las sensaciones que le inspiraba.

—Usted es youkai —dijo, advirtiéndolo.

—_Daiyoukai _—corrigió con una sonrisa altiva. Divertida, le propuso conversar té de por medio.

Ya sentadas en la cocina, la joven miraba a su invitada con impaciencia.

—¿Me dirá quién es?

De su bolso extrajo una joya de sugerente tamaño, dorada, con una extraña piedra en su centro. Kagome no la reconoció, pero en el momento en que apareció en su campo de visión sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda. Automáticamente pensó en Tenseiga.

—Sólo he venido a dar un último mensaje —dijo en cambio:— es importante que regreses.

—¿_Último_ mensaje? —y agregó:— ¿Fue usted quien le escribió la nota a mi madre?

—Desde luego.

El modo en que salió aquella escueta oración hizo que Kagome pensara rotundamente en Sesshomaru.

—Mi hijo no aprobaría mi intromisión por lo que será mejor que no sepa que estuve aquí hoy —divirtiéndose con el estupor generado, sonriendo añadió:—. Has de saber que mis razones son egoístas y si he decidido venir es porque en tanto no tengas la absoluta certeza de que efectivamente regresarás, el futuro será incierto.

—Siempre supe que quería regresar.

—¿Pero tienes la seguridad de que lo harás?

—¿Por qué ha dicho que sus razones son egoístas?

Irasue sonrió con holgura.

—Nos conoceremos en otro momento, Kagome, hoy no puedo responder a tus preguntas. A estas alturas debes estar al tanto de la complejidad de las paradojas que se suscitan cuando viajas en el tiempo.

—Sinceramente, muy poco.

—Mm —asintió comprensiva—, lo entenderás eventualmente.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó finalmente, incapaz de retener su curiosidad.

—La Piedra Meido. Me conecta con el inframundo… y otros lugares. La Perla de Shikon no era la única que podía conectar mundos.

—¿Cómo sabe sobre la perla?

—Del mismo modo que sé sobre ti.

—No me aclarará nada, ¿verdad?

—No —sonrió—. Sólo espero que de verdad regreses porque, contrario a lo que escuchaste, una vez que regreses al Sengoku no podrás volver a utilizar el pozo.

—¿Por eso no cree que esté segura de regresar? —preguntó, guardándose el pánico que le produjo saberlo.

—¿Recuerdas las paradojas? Piensa que si vuelves al pasado, eventualmente llegarás a este preciso día.

—Asumiendo que pudiera vivir quinientos años… —deteniéndose abruptamente, la miró con atención— A menos que…

—Hasta pronto, Kagome.

Sin más, la mujer se incorporó y se fue, dejando a Kagome con miles de preguntas atrapadas en su lengua. Al cabo de unos minutos, su madre ingresó a la cocina y ocupó el mismo lugar que la invitada.

—¿La conocías?

—No exactamente —negó—, pero me ha visitado en más de una ocasión durante todo el tiempo que estuviste en el pasado.

—¿Por qué?

—Kagome, la única razón por la cual pude escucharte hablar de tu muerte y no desesperar fue porque ya lo sabía de antes. Esa mujer me habló de su poder, esa piedra extraña que lleva consigo, del inframundo, de lo anhelada que eres allí.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó nuevamente, más ansiosa.

—Eres una sacerdotisa, hija. ¿No tendrá _tu_ poder algo que ver con eso?

Kagome frunció el ceño.

—Tal vez…

—Lo que sea, no debe preocuparte ahora —viéndola suspirar con dramatismo, sonrió—. Has estado muchos días con nosotros.

Muy a su pesar, Kagome suspiró otra vez.

—Lo sé.

—Los debes extrañar.

—Voy a empacar todos los cepillos de diente que encuentre —anunció, poniéndose de pie, su humo recuperado.

—Compré al por mayor sólo para ti, hija.

Riendo, la sacerdotisa salió de la cocina, sabiéndose lista para regresar.

|º|º|º|

Decidiendo dejar atrás las dudas que su visitante había dejado, decidida a sacar el máximo provecho a los momentos que le restaban en ese tiempo, Kagome gozó. Sabía que estaba próxima a algo nuevo, más permanente, que su vida en el Sengoku sería _la_ vida que viviría, que, tal vez, pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que pudiera ver a sus familiares.

Por eso no permitió que su despedida fuese algo protocolar. Los despidió con brevedad pero afecto y sólo prolongando el abrazo de su madre, Kagome caminó hasta el recinto del pozo vistiendo el primer kimono que Sesshomaru le había comprado y con una mochila que llevaba sólo los esenciales, cruzó a través del pozo por última vez.

* * *

Él podía sentirlo en el aire. Podía sentir su arribo. Adentro, en la piel, en la brisa. Sólo cuando Shippo se acercó caminando a ese sitio fue que Sesshomaru se convenció de que Kagome regresaría ese día.

—¡Lord Sesshomaru! —lo saludó— Volvió.

—Mm —asintió, mirando el pozo.

—¿Eso quiere decir que Kagome regresará hoy?

—Posiblemente.

Durante esa mañana y esa tarde la esperaron, y cuando el sol comenzó su descenso detrás del horizonte, sintieron el aroma de la miko.

* * *

**Epílogo**

—¿Qué puedo hacer por la Señora de las Tierras del Oeste?

La aludida la miró, ligeramente sorprendida, decididamente decepcionada.

—¿Tú eres una Comunicadora?

—No _yo_ precisamente.

—Explícate.

—Aún no lo soy y no lo seré hasta el día de mi muerte.

—Eso tiene más sentido.

Midoriko liberó una risa.

—Usted posee la Piedra Meido.

—Así es.

—He visto en un sueño lo que será de mí y en lo que me convertiré. He visto un mundo que no existirá hasta dentro de muchos siglos, a una joven llevarme en su interior. De hecho, así será cómo se conectarán ese mundo lejano y el nuestro.

—¿Humana también?

—Este poder sólo puede llevarlo una miko, Milady.

—Sospecho que nuestro punto en común es más que sólo esto.

—Oh, sí —sonrió—, todo lo he visto en mi sueño.

—¿Deberé involucrarme?

—Eventualmente, sí.

—Ustedes los humanos son una verdadera plaga.

Midoriko rió otra vez, con más soltura.

—La humana que conocerá le traerá más de una alegría, y a su hijo, por cierto.

—Siempre supe que Sesshomaru había heredado el amor por los humanos de su padre —comentó con hastío.

—Usted también aprenderá a amar a esta humana, por todo lo que traerá.

—Mi hijo se unirá a ella —dijo, sin puntualizar y sin preguntar.

—Usted tendrá la posibilidad de vivir todo esto —repuso, zanjando la conversación—, por lo que los detalles que conozco me los reservaré.

—Haces bien. En este momento no tolero la idea de que mis nietos sean hanyous.

Midoriko sonrió mientras la veía marcharse en su impactante forma original, surcando los cielos con un profundo rugido. Y en esa colina, en compañía de su infalible Kirara, la formidable sacerdotisa revisaría las imágenes de sus sueños, vería a esa joven a lo largo de su vida, con sus amigos, en su búsqueda, en sus pérdidas, en sus encuentros, la vería llorar de tristeza y reír de alivio. La vería feliz retornando a los brazos amados, en su seno la prueba de la unión.

Midoriko sabía que su vida acabaría muy pronto y que una nueva forma de existencia llegaría para ella, pero no temía.

—¿Esperarás por Sango, amiga mía?

Kirara maulló con afirmación.

—Ella te llevará hasta Kagome.

* * *

**NA:** Bueno, acá está, el final que demoré más de dos meses en publicar; no tengo excusas así que sólo pediré disculpas. No estoy muy convencida con cómo terminó pero espero que por lo menos no hayan quedado dudas, aunque si las hay, las evacuaré a todas.

Gracias infinitas por acercarse a leer, por dejar sus impresiones (bellísimas todas, por cierto), por seguirme otra vez. Les mando un abrazo a todas :)


End file.
